A Different Kind Of Love Story
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: ShinRa has to hire a new scientist in order to replace Hojo. However, she's not entirely normal. Sephirothx OC Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**_I feel really bad for ignoring you._**

**_So here's a present._**

**_^^;_**

**_~Abandon~_**

* * *

_These men and women, afraid to die,_

_In anger raised lamenting cries._

_They toiled and slaved to cheat the grave._

_Jealous they became, and sly._

_-_**The Song Of The Earth:**

**Spirit Thorn **

There was no ad in the paper. That's not how ShinRa did it. Even if she killed every successor that Hojo had, it wouldn't increase her chances of getting the job. Which is why she had sent a list of credentials in early, looking for any opening that might be within her field. Everything on it easily surpassed anyone already in line for the job, and if the position wasn't taken, she had no doubt that'd she'd already have the job. Fortunately that was easily enough to remedy. So, everything on the right track, now she had to kill the man who held the spot she desired.

It was easy to make herself look like a man. She could bind herself well-enough to look flat-chested, with easily-tamed dark brown hair and a face just pale enough that she could paint in any fashion she may desire. Wearing something akin to a trench coat, she set up her spot in an alley, leaning against the damp brick walls. Her eyes, the only thing that had to be truly disguised, would've have normally glinted a bright green in the moonlight, but now instead had a murky brown hue. She heard his foot steps in those rather ratty work shoes he always wore. Days were spent researching where he went and why. That is why, right now, she knew he was alone. Without any further ado, she slipped silently from the shadows, and brought the sickle around his neck. A simple twist of the blade, and he was gone.

"Should've made it more painful for you." She whispered, as the blood spurted from the neck wound. "Too bad I didn't have the time." A drop hit her skin and she recoiled. Memories and thoughts, of terrible, awful things filled her head. Inner decay of the body, death, monsters, angels with only one wing. Disgusted, she took off in the other direction. She had much to change, and it started with that monster being dead.

The next morning, a young man wearing a turk uniform arrived at her door, looking somewhat grave for the happy news she knew was coming. His red hair stuck up everywhere and he was quite attractive, yet not what she saw as her type of man. She giggled at the sight of him, while he gaped at her. Behind him, a tall man with a shaven head and thick, black sunglasses stood a bit of aways off, taking in her home. It wasn't much, just a small two bedroom thing on the edge of Midgar, with a small garden she had fought with for years to get it to grow next to it.

"Your her?" He looked at the large manila envelope under his arm. "I thought you'd be like.."

"Older? I don't blame you for thinking so." She held out her hand for him to shake. He grasped it, mouth still open.

"It sure is nice to meet you, I'm Reno...how do you pronounce your name? I'd hate to get such a beautiful lady's name wrong." Flattered, She blushed. Killer she may be, but she was a woman as well, and this was a lady's man. Plus, no one liked Hojo, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Sea-no-vee-ah Er-mini-ya." She told him one syllable at a time, her accent rolling the letters out. He tested it on his tongue.

"Pretty name. You foreign?" She chuckled at him, holding the long sleeve of her robe up to her mouth politely.

"Is it that obvious?" He looked away blushing. "You better have good reason for being here, Turk. I could be in bed right now." He looked up, startled.

"Oh yeah!" he handed over the manila folder. "Welcome to ShinRa babe. I'd pack your bags." he finished it with a wink. Sinovia opened the top and pulled out the papers, and her eyes lit up. It contained the lengthy contract, the ID...everything. She swore that tears were pooling in the corners of her bright green eyes as she hugged it tight.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed. Reno took a step back, and she rushed back into the house, her bags already packed beside the bed. She heard footsteps as they entered her house, looking around.

"She seemed awfully excited." A voice she didn't recognize muttered. She assumed it was the tall guy.

"Maybe she's desperate for money. I don't see no kid, but a woman like _that _ain't single. Probably has an abusive husband or something. Though she ain't one of them stick thin things that roam the streets now, that girl has got curves." She heard a clink as he picked up a vase, looked at it, and set it back down. Sinovia stripped herself of the bedclothes she had been wearing, and shoved them in an open suitcase. She had forgotten her effect on people. She'd been a hermit for so long, it seemed natural to look into the mirror and see nothing different. Everyone else saw unparalleled beauty where she saw some sort of deranged thing, face twisted into a leering grin and monstrous smile. To her people, she was hideous, for while she was fair to the humans, to the elves, her ability to kill had her made an outcast. Elves longed for peace and beauty, while she, herself had no problem shedding blood.

Her ears had never matured fully, since she was exiled from the company of others, to this world. So while they were slightly pointed, they were still the size of a normal humans, and she was happy for it. She dressed quickly in a formal suit, with an A-line skirt instead of slacks. She took a deep breath, and met her eyes in the mirror, arranging her dark brown hair. Soon, she'd be away from this place, bound for better things. She stuck out her chin proudly. She wouldn't cower in fear while other's died. It wasn't her style. Sinovia grinned, and finished with a dab of perfume.

She carried her bags out, and almost immediately Reno and the other man helped her with them.

"Did I take too long?" She fidgeted with her hands. Reno shook his head.

"Nah, we thought you'd take longer, but I guess not, huh?" He laughed and she saw the other man roll his eyes. They loaded the car up, Reno and herself flirting. Somewhere along the road, she found out the other man's name was Rude. She was nervous when they pulled up to the building, an intimidating man she had seen waiting in the lobby after they had gotten through the double doors. He had darker skin, looking as if he came from a coastal area, and a dot was in the middle of his forehead. His eyebrows shot up.

"Reno, I didn't ask you to pick up a date, I asked you to pick up our new scientist." The man lectured. "You went to the wrong house, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry sir, but if you are looking for Sinovia Erminia, that would be me." He looked down at her, and his face returned to a state that revealed nothing.

"Ah, sorry. It's a pleasure Ms. Erminia, would you please come with me?" Sinovia nodded, and looked back at her companions.

"You don't have to be so formal dot-man." Reno swaggered over. The man rose an eyebrow. "This is Tseng. He acts like he's got a-" Sinovia moved slightly as Rude came up behind Reno, clamping a gloved hand over Reno's big mouth. Sinovia giggled.

"Forgive him, Tseng." Tseng nodded.

"If he were not so useful," Tseng spoke to her as they walked towards the elevator. "I would have killed him long ago." They got on, and Tseng continued on a different path. "I am taking you to your lab. You are to look over what has been started by our last head of science, Hojo. Twice every two months, you are to have patients in your lab. Once for a check-up, another to administer Mako treatments. They are our SOLDIER class. How much Mako they are given, as well as any other drugs you may wish to test's quantities are up to you." He looked a little pained as he said this. "Any questions so far?"

"Yes. Did the scientist before me leave documented records, and so on?" Tseng nodded.

"Besides what I have told you, you are to help in developing new weapons for ShinRa, and take care of injured men, materia creation, and things of that sort. You are also to train new nurses, create meal plans for the SOLDIER class, as well as the Turks, and the cadets who have joined. Medical exams are conducted by you when they first arrive, and after that they are seen by a nurse or doctor that you have suggested." Sinovia wanted to whistle. This was a big job. A challenge. Just what she was looking for. "Anything else will be in document form within your new lab. As well as rules you must abide while working for ShinRa." Reno had gone over a few of them.

"I assure you've brought your contract?" He motioned to the folder. She pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked it over, then pursed his lips.

"Are you sure you want this job? You look as if you could have a very nice future. This job is not for the young." Sinovia shrugged.

"My life is nothing without purpose. If I choose this as my purpose, then who is to disagree if I am content?" Tseng gave her a small smile, then motioned for her to slide her card in the folder. She did so, and the elevator, that had stalled, continued up.

"Your room and lab are connected, and you have the entire 63rd floor to yourself. Floors above you and below you also have laboratories for your use, as well as First Class barracks and other things. You have clearance to any floor you wish to visit, though I suggest avoiding the 65th and 66th floor." They stepped off the elevator, and Sinovia looked around.

"It's kind of gloomy." She commented, looking at the closed shades.

"Feel free to renovate. You have another week from today before the Firsts come in for their check-up. Make yourself at home, because chances are you'll never leave, Ms. Erminia." And he was gone.

"Cryptic much?" she whistled, and took off down the hallway. Opening doors, she quickly found what was supposed to be a bedroom. The bed had been stripped of sheets, and the walls were white-washed. It was a blank canvas. Tomorrow she'd go to town and buy some things to decorate the place, because included in the orange envelope was a check for a hefty sum. Quite a bit of gil.

The week went by quickly, mostly with her memorizing what she considered were idiotic, obvious rules.

No. 135: No ShinRa personnel, including SOLDIER First Class members are allowed within the air ducts unless otherwise specified.

No. 137: No ShinRa personnel, including SOLDIER First Class members are allowed to bring chocobo's within the building unless otherwise specified.

No. 142: No ShinRa personnel, including SOLDIER First Class members are allowed to bring weapons into the women's bathroom unless otherwise specified.

...And on they went. Some made sense, other's didn't. Too soon, the day she was to meet her patients rolled around. Though she was going to do something different. Hojo's reports told her the process was painful. When she wasn't reciting stupid rules she was trying to change that. Many things exploded when they first touched Mako energy. Other things reacted differently, or mutated the Mako. A commonly known drug for numbing pain, and in it's raw state, an aphrodisiac, seemed to coincide with the Mako. Trying it on the monsters they she had found caged on the same floor, she noticed how they had calmly accepted the Mako into their bloodstream. It was sad though, seeing them caged. One of the creatures caged was a small puppy, with eyes the color of blood. On the third day, she let it out, too distressed to keep it in the cage any longer. With no hesitation, it began to tug on her pant leg and tried to get her too play. It entranced her to no end, and she decided to keep it. There was nothing about not having a pet in the rules.

Trying to look as nonthreatening as possible, Sinovia smiled warmly as her patients came in, taking them in. The first nearly knocked her off her teeth, and she inhaled. He too seemed to be struck with confusion.

"Where's the creepy old guy?" He asked her, looking around. His spiky black hair defied gravity, and his cerulean blue, Mako fueled eyes scanned the room.

"Dead, Zack." A red head entered the room, reading a book with 'LOVELESS' printed on the front.

"When we find out who killed him, I'm going to give that guy a high five." He looked at Sinovia. "So are you our new doctor?"

"Yes, my name is-" A man, looking quite a bit like Zack walked in, a large sword on his back, interrupted her.

"Sinovia Erminia. It's good to meet you." A silver haired man entered silently behind. Every movement about him seemed to spell business. He had nothing but apathy in his face. The great Sephiroth.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet the warriors of ShinRa. I suppose you are Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, the Great General of SOLDIER. Then Zack, the newly christened First." Zack saluted her.

"You're much better to look at then that old man." Zack commented, earning him a smack upside the head by Angeal.

"Don't be rude." Sinovia, deciding that Angeal would be the best to start with smiled at him.  
"Unlike your last doctor, I know nothing of your bodies. I'd like to start with drawing a little blood. None of you would mind terribly?" Sephiroth grunted and stepped forward, setting himself in a chair with leather straps. His look said _Do what you will. _So, without further ado, she did as she planned, drawing blood from him, and the others. Zack spoke constantly, while Sephiroth and Genesis didn't even acknowledge her.

"So where did you come from?" Angeal asked as the needle pierced his skin, and the blood started to be drawn from his body.

"Down south. Near the coast." She adjusted the bag.

"What made you want to work for ShinRa?" He asked next, looking at her carefully.

"I wanted to make my parents proud. They wanted better for me, so after I got a decent education, I decided it best to go for the highest paying job in the country. They're still alive, see? I want them to have some money to have some fun with before they.." It was true, the family that had taken her was still alive, the original parents not so much, but still...Angeal placed a hand on her arm.

"..I understand. I still send money home to my mother in Banora." he smiled comfortingly, and she knew he would be a great friend to her while she was there. After the drawing was done, she did her regular routine, checking blood pressure, weight, ears. When they were about to leave, Zack ducked his head down to talk to her one last time.

"Hey doc, that was a new experience for them I think." She raised her eyes to look into Zack's. He was somber and honest. "The last guy wasn't really nice. He was kind of sadistic." Sinovia nodded.

"I know. I don't have any desire to hurt any of you, Zack. My job is take away your pain, not cause you more." Zack waggled his eyebrows.

"If you say so doc. See you in the next week or two!" And with a grin he walked out. Sinovia, let her muscles relax. That hadn't been too bad, despite how unfriendly Sephiroth and Genesis had been. Taking a drop of blood from vials that she had filled not too long ago, she created slides, and hummed as she slid them underneath her microscope. It was...odd. She focused her lens, then pulled the slide away. Zack's blood. It didn't seem human, almost. It matched more to a monster that had more bird gene then human. Next, she looked at Sephiroth's, noting the same thing. But when she reached Genesis's, she noted it was far too different. The cells were deteriorating quickly, few of them making any new cells. Checking Angeal's it was quite similar. Her patients...her mind flashed back to Hojo's dying memories. He knew that they were dying, yet didn't even try to help them. Cursing she slammed her fists on the table. Lifting them up, she noted the dent she had placed in the metal counter. She narrowed her eyes. It was time to do some research.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I haven't edited any of this. This is raw material xD Enjoy._**

* * *

_It was such a lovely day,_

_I thought it a pity to get up._

_-**W. Somerset Maugham**_

The rain pounded outside, hitting the glass that made up the entire right side of her room. Magazines were scattered across the floor in disarray. Some books were open, while others remained closed and dog-eared. Papers, bearing her handwriting, joined the mess of the room, folded underneath couch cushions, or just on the floor with everything else. Nefario, as she had named the black puppy, was sprawled on his back, all four legs in the air with his tongue hanging out. Sinovia rested her head on the glass, gathering her long robe around her, the sleeve opening's so huge they dipped to the floor, pooling around her. In a few days, she would administer the first of the Mako treatments she was required to give. Taking a steadying breath, she traced the path of a single raindrop as it traveled down the glass, disappearing underneath the edge. She had found out very little about the decay that was affecting the firsts, though she had brewed a weak version of the Drink Of Immortals. It would, if anything, stall the decay long enough for her to do some needed research on the subject. Her door opened, creaking ever slightly. Nefario turned over on the couch, and turned his head towards the door, barking softly.

"Hey, doc." she turned to see Zack enter her room. "Genesis got injured." She shot up from her position against the window.

"How?" Zack ruffled his hair.

"He was training with Seph and it got a little out of hand." Sinovia narrowed her eyes at this.

"Take me to him." She kicked the numerous magazines out of her way, and picked up a small briefcase that had been laying up against the door. It contained the drink afore mentioned. Nefario whimpered, and wagged his tail."Stay Nefario." She commanded. Gathering her sleeves in her hands, she followed Zack, through the hallways that she had just began to learn.

By the time she had reached the hallway to her inner lab, she heard Genesis bemoaning his situation to Sephiroth. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Zack to open the door. He did so, holding it open like a gentleman. She pat him on the chest in thanks, and he blushed fiercely.

"What took you so long?" Genesis spat, glaring.

"Yes." Sephiroth stood, giving her a deadly look, filled with rage. "Do not forget, you are here to service us." Sinovia ignored the General opting to sidle up next to the red-haired man.

"What are you doing?" he protested as she began to remove the clothing on his upper half.

"Quiet you." She pulled it off, despite his incessant squirming. The wound wasn't terrible, nothing a normal human couldn't recover from in a week or two, despite given by the General. But with is blood cells dying as rapidly as his, he'd die from infection before anything else.

"My my." she rose a brunette eyebrow. "Zachary, could you fetch me some hot water and sterile towels?" Zack, eager to please, ran off to do as he was asked. Sinovia was puzzled at the situation. She would, of course be administering her own potion, made from her own blood and leaves from a plant she had grown and cultured from the seeds that had clung to her clothing from her world. Even though her blood was tainted by the murderous intent, how fresh the leaves were would drastically strengthen the potion, to at least half the strength of the true Immortal Drink.

Besides that, a transfusion of Stormwing blood into his body would mix well with the odd, unstable blood that already thrummed through his veins. The bird it came from had an unreal ability to heal itself, and it's blood cells replicated quickly. It had been hard to get, but it was worth it. Without it, she'd be out of a job. And...no one deserved a death as unfair and painful as the one he would be subject too.

"Here you go doc." Zack placed a large basin of water beside the chair Genesis was sitting stiffly in. A spiky haired cadet, looking as if dragged from sleep, stood beside him, carrying a stack of pristine white towels.

"Thank you Zachary." She motioned to be handed a towel. Fumbling, he nearly dropped it before it effectively reached her."Did you have to drag this boy from his duties?" she asked, gesturing to the cadet. Zack shook his head, face innocent. She soaked the towel in the water, and wrung it before pressing gently against the wound. She sponged it in slow circles, noticing as the First tried to refrain from wincing. Sephiroth, standing not too far off, watched carefully. After she had cleaned it effectively, she inspected it closer. It needed to be sown up. Standing up she crossed the room, and grabbed a sterile kit from a small cooler. She had yet to fully set up her lab. Genesis paled.

"There is no reason to stitch it up." Angeal offered, seeing his friends' discomfort. "We heal faster then most humans." Sinovia shot him a look that could of frozen the sun itself, then pulled out a small tub of fat, golden berries.

"Eat one of these." She held it up to Genesis.

"Why?" He asked. Sinovia rolled her eyes.

"It will turn the signals of pain that would normally tell you to flinch, or move away, off. Momentarily of course." They stared a moment, then hesitantly, he rolled it in his fingers. Then, he put it up to his lips, chewing it carefully in small bites, then swallowed. After he had eaten it, he eyed her.

"I don't feel different." He told her, moving his arm. She chuckled.

"I never said it would make you incapable of movement. Now, please stay still." She moved to the other side of him, Sephiroth taking a step back to allow her room. Sinovia knelt beside him. "Tell me immediately if you feel any pain, so I can find a more suitable numbing agent." Then, she threaded her needle, and drew it through flesh. Five painless minutes of absolute silence later, Sinovia deemed the process over. Genesis looked at her shyly.

"That's it?" He asked. Sinovia shook her head.

"If I were to be honest, your body isn't replicating blood cells." She unlatched the case by her feet, and brought out a syringe. "This is something I created awhile back, called the 'Drink of Immortals'. It's nothing too fantastic, but the ingredients are hard to come by. I had to make due, so it isn't as strong as it needs to be to completely cure what ails your body. At least until I can gather what I need to create the version necessary to cure you."

"What caused the cell depletion?" Angeal asked. "We were in Wutai prison camps for awhile..could..?" Sinovia shook her head.

"If that were so, then Sephiroth would be affected as well. It was undiluted Mako." Angeal was about to speak, but she held up a hand. "While you and Genesis suffer from this, Zack nor Sephiroth does. The Mako that has been used in their treatments is pure. I will administer the temporary cure to you during your Mako treatment.." Angeal pursed his lips, but Sephiroth was the one who spoke.

"Why didn't Hojo say anything about this?" he asked. Sinovia rolled her shoulders in an odd sort of shrug.

"From what I can gather from the assorted research notes left behind, you two were merely experiments to him." She saw the way Sephiroth grit his teeth.

"I owe the person who killed that bastard a favor." Zack pounded his hand into his fist. "Though I wish I could've got a hit in."

"Nonsense Zachary." Angeal crossed his arms over his chest. "Despite the despicable things he has done, murder is inexcusable by law." Zack mumbled something about the laws needed to be changed, but he was effectively ignored.

"Why not I as well?" Sephiroth asked bitterly, so quiet it was nearly to himself.

"You were the first, he couldn't screw up. Funding is hard to come by." Sinovia answered, wiping off Genesis's arm with a different towel, before inserting the needle. Genesis, bowed his head to his chest as she pushed the liquid underneath his skin. "I apologize if that is a coarse way of putting it." she told him, seeing the look of distaste on his face. The looks from those in the room told her they had a different faith in her. She ignored them.

Genesis tried to stand, but she pushed him back down. Reluctantly, he stayed where he was.

"You can't think I'm done with you?" Nearby she drew forward an IV, and hooked a bag of red liquid up to it.

"An IV?" She rose an eyebrow at Genesis's questions.

"It could take weeks for your body to start reproducing the blood cells needed to heal that wound." Then, without another word she attached the IV to the inside of his arm, finding the vein easily. "Which leads me to another point. You will no longer be receiving Mako treatments through single, concentrated shots. While it is entirely effective in terms of mingling the Mako and your blood stream, it is of no use to me, nor the intense pain any use to you. Therefore, we will be using a drip."

This earned her a few looks, but she continued. "The entire process will take a little over an hour, so I suggest you bring something to do."

"You think you'll get Zack to sit still?" Angeal asked, an amused look on his face.

"I believe I could, if the situation demanded it." She heard them snicker.

"Forgive us, but women don't normally speak so _rashly. _Very few can fight us, and even less can harm us, let alone a little thing like you." Genesis remarked. At least he apologized.

"Then teach me." She told them simply. The room was quiet a moment, until interrupted by an abnormal chuckle from Sephiroth.

"Fool. You have to go through years of training to grace our presence. Though you seem to think, just because you have gained access through a _government _position, you believe yourself worthy to be trained along side us? The idea is wrought with insanity. Remember your place." He walked a few steps towards the door, then turned to face her one last time. "You have no reason to fear anything in this building. You are safe in our hands." Then he was gone, the door swinging silently behind him. Sinovia bowed her head, biting her lip.

"Hey, ignore him!" Zack turned to her, spirit unaffected. He was entirely determined to make her feel better, she saw it in his eyes. "If you really want to train, Angeal will do it!" Angeal regarded him coolly.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." he crossed his arms. "Though Sephiroth has a point, even though the way he put it wasn't pleasant. She is a woman, and a scientist. She has no place on the battlefield." He nodded to her. "No offense of course, but you're our charge. We can't have you going off and getting killed." Sinovia nodded understandingly.

"Then if I were to do research that required me to travel outside of ShinRa and perhaps, even Midgar, I'd need to put in a formal application for a SOLDIER entourage?" Angeal nodded and Sinovia sighed softly. "Very well." There was an extended silence in which only the constant drip of the IV was heard, before Angeal turned to Zack.

"Zachary, would you please escort Cloud back to his room? I need to speak to Sinovia.." When Zack tried to interrupt, he rose a hand, "...alone."

"But Genesis is-"

"It concerns him, not you." Zack grumbled and left with the cadet, who had been holding the towels the whole time. Once he left, Sinovia regarded Angeal with a questioning look.

"Since when do cadets have their own rooms?" Genesis snorted.

"Due to his size he was heavily bullied and sexually harassed. He isn't really SOLDIER material, but Zack got attached. He claims it's for his 'protection'." Sinovia now wore a look of doubt.

"This was condoned?" Angeal nodded.

"By the Director himself." Sinovia shrugged in compliance. "Sinovia. Is what you said earlier true?"Angeal asked. Sinovia nodded.

"I didn't plan on telling you two this, but it seems it will be necessary. Your bodies are being negatively affected by the unfiltered Mako and Jenova cells that was fed into your blood. The antidote I created is only a temporary cure. In order for your blood cells to begin replicating on their own once more, it will require something twice as strong."

"How long?" Angeal asked, after pursing his lips. He looked at his friend with concern. Genesis, on the other hand seemed unperturbed.

"Six months before he'll need another dose. By then, I will have found a way to strengthen the mixture." Angeal furrowed his brow at this, thinking.

"You're sure there's a way?" He spoke after a moment.

"There is no doubt." '_Considering I've made it before.'_

"Our lives are in your hands then." Then he sat down beside his friend, ready to endure the wait with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thanks for liking it! This one is a little bit shorter than the rest, but oh well. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_I never did give anyone hell._

_I just told the truth,_

_And they thought it was hell._

_-**Harry S. Truman**_

_**June 9, 1973**_

-Recap-

_ "How long?" Angeal asked, after pursing his lips. He looked at his friend with concern. Genesis, on the other hand seemed unperturbed._

_ "Six months before he'll need another dose. By then, I will have found a way to strengthen the mixture." Angeal furrowed his brow at this, thinking._

_ "You're sure there's a way?" He spoke after a moment._

_ "There is no doubt." 'Considering I've made it before.'_

_ "Our lives are in your hands then." Then he sat down beside his friend, ready to endure the wait with him._

Sinovia seemed to mull around a moment, even washing her hands, before voicing her request.

"If you don't mind, could we keep this a secret from Sephiroth?" She asked, drying her hands in a towel. They shot her sharp looks.

"Why?" They asked in near unison.

"I'd like the keep it on a need-to-know basis. As he does not need to know, it'll be best if he does not. The severity of your condition could upset him to an extent that may make my existence here very..short-lived."

"Severity?" She nodded.

"It is good that you sent Zack away, for the news I have to deliver to you. Currently, the reason your bodies aren't healing correctly and preforming the normal thing you expect a body to do is because the Jenova cells are interacting perversely with the signals that tell your body to do them. To heal, to sleep, even your heart may even cease to beat due to the mixed messages being intercepted and re-distributed by the Jenova cells. On top of that, the Mako you are required to receive is attacking your body, trying to rid it of the cells. It's killing off your normal blood cells at an alarming rate. You are, in short, dying at an increased speed." They sat in stunned silence before she continued. "Not to worry, my goal is to save you through any means possible. There are now two strains of blood within your system that is resistant to the deterioration caused by the Mako. Soon it will be running through Angeal's as well." She pointed to the IV. "This comes from a bird found in the lower shelves of active volcanoes. They are vicious creatures that have amazing healing capabilities." Genesis swallowed, mouth dry.

"And the other?" Sinovia turned her head to the side away from his view.

"There is a willing donor who contains cells that are partway able to cleanse the impurities from the Jenova cells. Unfortunately their blood cells only contain half of what we need."

"I want to meet them." Angeal stood, speaking with purpose.

"Their pedigree is tried and true." She told him, crossing her arms and shooting him a dangerous look.

"I want to thank them."

"I will pass it along." She told him, determinedly. "She is not a people person."

"She?" Angeal rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, she." he regarded her with suspicion. Genesis tugged on his arm.

"Not to interrupt anything, but could you retrieve my copy of Loveless? I dropped it in the spar with Sephiroth." Angeal looked between the two.

"Of course." With one last look of curiosity and suspicion at Sinovia, he left to retrieve the afore mentioned book. Sinovia then went about the lab, doing noncommittal things.

"Your name, it's foreign." Genesis remarked. Shocked, she looked up and nodded.

"Yes, it is." He seemed to think a moment.

"Does it have a special meaning? Most foreign names do." She stood from the small gauge she was checking, and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oddly enough, it does. Sinovia means 'stranger' or 'foreign'. My full name means 'stranger to the Earth.' My parents thought it out well, hm?" Genesis pursed his lips, but said nothing. "Speaking of meanings, yours has one as well, at least in my homeland." Genesis turned his head to the side.

"Oh? What is that?" She gave him a small smile.

"The Beginning." He thought a moment.

"You're name, it most certainly different...do you read?"

"Depends." She answered, shrugging.

"On what?" He asked, relaxing into the chair.

"My interest in the subject."

"What of poetry, of plays?" Sinovia loved them, in honesty.

"I'd like to think of myself well-versed in the classics. I do enjoy reading them from time to time. Though I mostly immerse myself in historical and scientific documents." Genesis snorted in disbelief.

"What lies. You have the look of a dreamer. You read romance and fantasy, on top of lengthy sonnets." Sinovia blushed at this. "Recite something for me. From one of your favorites." Sinovia thought, before clearing her throat.

"'Or shall I live your epitaph to make, or you survive when I in earth am rotten." She bowed her head. "From hence your memory death cannot take, although in me each part will be forgotten. Your name from hence immortal life shall have, though I, once gone, to all world must die." Shakespeare's sonnets rang of death and sorrow. Love long gone and immeasurable. "The earth can yield me but a common grave, when entombed in men's eyes shall lie. Your monument shall be my gentle verse, which eyes not yet created shall over-read; and tongues to be, your being shall rehearse, when all breathers of this world are dead; you still shall live,-such virtue hath my pen,-when breath most breathes, even in mouths of men.*" Genesis closed his eyes in thought, then opened them, looking at her.

"Do you know any of Loveless?"It sounded nearly choked out, Genesis trying to hide some kind of emotion from his voice.

"'My friend, do you fly away now?" She struck a dramatic pose. "To a world that abhors you and I?" Genesis chuckled, and took one of her hands in his gloved one.

"'All that awaits you is a somber morrow.' You are certainly meant for the stage. Tell me, have you memorized the play?" he asked, inspecting her hand.

"Only the parts that strike my fancy." Which had been most of the play. Without warning, he pulled her over, yanking her sleeve up.

"Hm. Bruises on your inner elbows. You don't look as if you've been shooting drugs either." She tugged her arm away, pulling her sleeve down.

"What of it? I may not be human, but I'm doing much more then your last doctor did." Genesis pulled her back to him, this time gently.

"Whether you are human or not is not the issue here. I could care less. I care about the danger you are placing yourself in by helping us. The Goddess smiles upon the reasons behind your actions, but it is _foolish. _We are merely men, and murderers at that." She closed her eyes, trying to come up with some sort of excuse without telling him why she had really come to work for ShinRa. The hand around her upper arm relaxed.

"Doctor Erminia." He tugged her down. "Thank you for doing this for Angeal and I. Sephiroth and Zachary as well."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do." Genesis gave her a warm, genuine smile.

"My fan girls will be displeased." he commented.

"Whyever would that be-" Genesis released her as they heard the tapping of Angeals' boots on the hallway's cold floor. He came through the door seconds later, and immediately handed the book to his friend.

"Here you are." the heavily worn book was placed into his hands, and he flipped through it, inhaling the scent of the pages.

"The blood is almost transfused, and you'll be on your way to a full recovery." Gensis chuckled.

"I do hope so." Angeal patted him on his uninjured shoulder, and gave him a warm smile.

"Now, explain to me how to file a report to go to Nibelheim." They both looked up sharply.

"Nibelheim?" She nodded.

"I've done a little digging, and though it revealed little, it led me to believe that there is a hidden library in Nibelheim that may contain answers I am in need of."

"Nibelheim." They spoke once more, looking at each other.

"Wutai troops are currently in Nibelheim, being fought off by SOLDIER troops. Things have gotten bad enough that they requested the Firsts to be flown in."

"So...can I go?" Angeal looked down, arms crossed.

"You'd have to ask the Director...but he has requested that Sephiroth stay behind to ensure your safety. I don't see it as a likely possibility, unless one of us is injured on the battlefield."

"..and ShinRa headquarters." She sighed. "So, there will be no traveling for me until after hostilities in the area are over?" Angeal nodded. "That will be enjoyable." She spoke bitterly, who knew if it'd be a few weeks, months, perhaps a year?"When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. The Director wants us at full power." Genesis told her. This caused her to frown. She had hoped to see the effects of the mixture of new elements that were introduced to Genesis's body in the Mako she had mixed with the YiYi berries she had tirelessly rose from seedlings.

"Have you any idea how long it may take?"

"Depends on how long those foreign bastards-" Angeal interrupted Genesis' rage.

"Calm yourself! Scientist or no, Ms. Erminia is a woman, and vulgarity is not something that is for pleasant ears!" he smiled apologetically at her. Genesis clamped his mouth shut, teeth grinding together. A single beep signified the drip had been emptied into Genesis, and she carefully removed it.

"There you are. Now be careful of your shoulder, and don't do anything strenuous until after I see you tomorrow, or I will not hesitate to declare you unfit for battle!" Genesis groaned. "Don't try that with me, I will do it. Acting like a teenage boy won't change anything." Angeal smiled as his friend grumbled.

"I'll keep a close eye on him." Angeal promised, helping Genesis from the chair.

"I think your chair wants to be in an intimate relationship with my ass." He commented as Angeal tried to get him free.

"Who are we to get in the way of true love?" Genesis snarled at Sinovia's comment. "Oh come now, Angeal, could you move?" Angeal moved out of the way, despite his protest.

"I don't think you'll be able to move him if I can't." Sinovia rolled her eyes, and inspected the situation. Grasping his good shoulder, she pulled his forward. With that uncomfortable sound that comes when one stands after getting stuck to the plastic on bean bag chairs, Genesis came free, and stumbled up from the chair. His eyes wide, he looked back at her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, nodding to his shoulder.

"Maybe we should rethink training her, Angeal." he smirked. "I think she bruised me." Angeal chuckled.

"Have a good day Miss Ermina. By the way, will you be joining us for dinner in the Commons? We normally dine with the recruits on Friday evenings." Sinovia nodded.

"I don't see why not." And they departed from her lab.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I continue I want to thank all of you for following this story! :D I really appreciate the support. I also would like to point out that again, none of this is beta'd, and I hope the characters don't...seem to OOC, if they do at all. Besides that, enjoy, read, and review to your hearts content and I'll keep writing for you! I'**m in the middle of writing several different fanfictions for your enjoyment, so bear with me while I update this one!**_

_**-Abandon**_

* * *

"_The err is human._

_To forgive is simply not our policy."_

_-_**MIT Assassination Club Slogan**

Sinovia poked unenthusiastically at her dinner. ShinRa needed to supply better meals for employees. Especially employees who didn't want to "buff" up like many recruits did. She wouldn't trade her lean frame for something like Zack's body. Besides, elven beauty was defined by sharp, well-defined features, not built men that swung swords twice their body weight.

"Does your meal not please you?" Sephiroth asked, sitting down beside her. Genesis sat beside her at the long table. "You can request something specific from the cooks if you wish. You are the head of your own department, after all." Sinovia nudged her tray away from her.

"That sounds splendid." Sephiroth looked at her a moment, thinking.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked, causing Sinovia to laugh.

"Heavens no! I just prefer to know what I am eating." As a blood elf, whether she ate meat or not was not an issue, unlike the rest of her kind.

"Understandable." Angeal grunted, placing his tray beside Genesis'. His tray was loaded down with carbohydrates. She narrowed her eyes.

"Angeal. Are you training today?" She asked.

"I've already gotten my training done for the day." he responded, confused.

"Then why is your tray loaded down with enough food to supply an army with energy for a week?" He blushed.

"Yeah old man!" Zack agreed cheerfully, when she shot a glare at his meal, he held his hands up in defense. "I'm patrolling the streets this evening!" She snorted at him.

"We are going to be changing your diets.." she mumbled. A few moments later, Zack was digging into his tray and eating no holds barred.

"That, Zachary, is absolutely revolting." Genesis sneered. Zack shrugged, then continued eating.

"Sinovia, I have been told to inform you that you will be in my company constantly three days after the Mako treatments." Sephiroth told her. "Since I will not be joining the others on the mission in Nibelheim. You have no argument with this?"

"I see no problem with the arrangement." Though she didn't understand why her safety was of such great concern. She was merely a replaceable scientist. "However, on the morning of the Mako treatments, you will be arriving in my lab decently early."

"How early?" Zack groaned in protest.

"Seven. Do you have a problem with that?" Her voice contained a venom that Zack apparently didn't notice.

"Of course I do! What normal person wakes up before noon?" Angeal smacked Zack upside the head.

"People who have priorities. Perhaps you should rethink your dreams if you aren't willing to do whatever takes." Zack quieted at Angeal's words.

"Lecture me while I eat." he said quietly. Sinovia giggled at the exchange. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled loudly. Coughing, she looked to the side, embarrassed. She heard the sound of plastic on metal and looked up as Sephiroth slid his tray in front of her.

"Sephiroth, you needn't-" he stood and walked away. Silence encompassed the table, broken only when Zack spoke.

"That was kinda' weird. Wasn't it Angeal?" he looked at his mentor, who also seemed stunned.

"Well..I suppose it was odd." Genesis nodded in agreement. They looked as Sephiroth left the room, then turned to Sinovia.

"Guess you better eat it, he usually won't even let me have his leftovers!" Zack smiled, but Genesis and Angeal shared a look of worry. Sinovia picked up Sephiroth's unused fork, and grit her teeth as thoughts belonging to the General entered her mind. They rambled on at an unseemly speed, slowing and it came to a halt at a single thought.

'_Do it. You are acting like a school boy with a crush._'

Sinovia was puzzled, as she looked at the fork. Seeing no blood, it further confused her. Sinovia stuck a fork in a piece of steamed broccoli. Never had thoughts been transferred without blood. She felt Genesis tap her on the shoulder.

"Sinovia, I was thinking about this afternoon, about the recitation you did. Would it be possible for you to recite something else?" She nodded. "Now?"

"Why now?" Sinovia asked, confused.

"As you know, I have to leave the day after tomorrow. Chances are I won't be in a state to listen to any of your poetry after the Mako tomorrow. Consider it a parting gift." Sinovia looked at him a moment.

"So, the Mako does have side effects..." she bit her lip. "Is it the same for all of you?" Genesis shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest clue, did Hojo not leave any data behind?" Sinovia shook her head. "Well, then Sephiroth might know. He's affected the worse. Sometimes locked in his room for a day or two." This alarmed Sinovia.

"Is that why he cannot go on the mission?" Genesis nodded. Sinovia put the fork down, suddenly not hungry. So worried, she didn't notice as the man came up behind her, dressed as a harmless cadet. The hiss of metal leaving the sheath alerted her early enough for her to move out of the way as the blade came down, embedding itself in the table. Angeal was the first to react, pushing Sinovia behind him and drawing the buster sword. Genesis and Zack rose to stand on either side.

"Stay behind us, Miss Erminia." Angeal told her. Now it made sense why constant protection was needed. This assassin was sloppy, which is the only reason she had survived. Sinovia cursed herself for thinking she was safe in this building. From now on, she couldn't rely on luck. She'd have to keep her eyes open and wits sharp. The assassin, who had taken off didn't get far before he was felled by a strong kick by Angeal. Still conscious, he spat at Sinovia. He was rewarded by a sharp kick to the shin, that left him howling in pain.

"Wutai." he confirmed grimly, the man babbling in another language. Cadets, either excited or worried gathered as Angeal bound the man.

"You." he hissed in broken elvish, spittle flying from his lips. "Deity of nature, they will destroy all you love. Why work with these monsters?" She refrained from responding 'birds of a feather flock together', deciding to bow her head. Quietly for only him to hear, she responded in the same language.

"Warrior, you've no idea." She told him, silent for a moment, then added: "Tell them all you know, and die in honor."The man spat at her once more, before screaming in English.

"Imitator!" he howled, fighting Angeal's grip as best he could. "Born bathed in blood, and bathed in blood you shall remain until your dying day, where the devil himself will hold open the gates of Hell to welcome you!" Sinovia winced, and she heard the hard slap of leather on skin.

"You have no right to speak to her." She heard Genesis fiercely whisper. Sinovia turned to face him, staring at him with her bright green eyes flashing. Suddenly, his confidence left him.

"The darkness from where your soul once came, let it return burdened with deadly shame. May pointy teeth and sharp claws drag you down into Hell's great maw." She hissed in return, and his face paled. Though it made her feel better, putting a curse on the man, it still didn't change the fact that the Wutai knew she was elven.

"Hey doc, what was he talking about, bathed in blood and stuff?" Zack asked,

"Nothing important most likely." She shrugged. "Some old myth perhaps, a legend? Maybe he's just angry that he couldn't achieve his mission."

"Never! We have your back doc!" She chuckled.

"I trust you will guard it securely." Sinovia replied with a straight face. This caused Zack to burst into a fit of laughter, which got Angeal and Genesis to look over. Zack ruffled his hair inconspicuously and smiled at Sinovia.

"So are you going to miss us?" he asked, beginning to do squats. Sinovia looked at him fondly.

"Of course I am Zack." He continued to grin at her.

"Hey, hey, hey doc." he continued doing squats. "Do you think I could pick you up?"

"Are you calling me fat, Zachary?" her voice once again was stern. He shook his head.

"Zachary, stop bothering Sinovia." Genesis told him, placing a hand on Sinovia's shoulder. "We should get you back to your rooms now."

They did bring her back to her rooms, much to her disappointment. Zack decided it best for someone to sit in their and wait for the Director to get there, and he readily volunteered. However, Angeal and Genesis voted that Zack search for anymore assassins with Angeal, while Genesis stayed behind. Now they sat side by side on her couch.

"I think I have it." Sinovia spoke up. Genesis looked at her.

"What do you have?" he asked, looking distastefully at Nefario, who had attempted to jump into his lap, and failed. Sinovia picked up the puppy and placed a kiss upon its head before placing it beside her.

"You told me that you wanted me to recite something more. I thought of something." Genesis smiled like it was Christmas, trying to ignore Nefario, who had taken to chewing on his jacket.

"You didn't forget in the excitement?" She shook her head.

"Never." She cleared her throat.

"_Freeze, freeze, thou bitter sky,_

_Thou dost not bite so nigh,_

_As benefits forgot:_

_Through thou the waters warp,_

_They sting is not so sharp,_

_As friend remember'd not."_

Genesis had a confused look on his face.

"Who have you lost, Sinovia?" Genesis asked, and got a chuckle in return.

"Merely a bit from Shakespeare. Not meant to be deep." Genesis rose an eyebrow, and was about to say something more when Sephiroth entered the room.

"I will be taking over the well-being of Miss Erminia." He announced. Genesis rose, taking Sinovia's hand gently in his own. He kissed it gently, before going to leave. Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. For a moment, words were exchanged Sinovia couldn't hear, then Genesis went on his way.

"To the lab!" She declared when Sephiroth just stood there. Nefario barked, and wagged his tail cheerfully. Sephiroth looked at the not-so-small-anymore canine.

"A puppy?" He looked at Sinovia.

"His name is Nefario. Isn't he adorable?" She made kissy faces at him, before turning to look back at Sephiroth. "And I thought I said 'TO THE LAB!'" She took off, the General's boots clacking on the metal floor as he followed behind her.

Once in her lab, Sinovia took to a routine she had acquired over the past few weeks. Checking the gauges, as well as spot cleaning. As she heard Sephiroth moving about around her, she silently wondered how high of a heel a man could wear before he was considered gay. Eventually, after a trip to her desk, he settled for leaning up against a wall. After a while, Sinovia forgot he was there.

"Did they have chocobo's where you used to live?" Sephiroth asked suddenly, making Sinovia jump.

"Yeesh! Scare me, will you." She stood from where she crouched. "Yes, they did have chocobo's. I have a ranch, in fact, where I used to breed them part time."

"You breed chocobo's?" Sinovia nodded.

"Only in the summer, when it gets cold in Midgar." Sinovia brushed something from her shirt that's origin she'd rather not know. Mutation or not, she still couldn't tolerate cold that well.

"What is the name of your ranch? Perhaps I know it."

"Oh? Do you like chocobo's?" Sephiroth shrugged.

"They aren't the most pleasant of creatures, but they have their uses." Sinovia giggled at his response.

"It's called 'Infinite Hamlet'*." A brief look of surprise crossed Sephiroth's face.

"You support..Infidis. In the chocobo races." He left his spot on the wall to approach Sinovia.

"Yes, unbeaten champion or something. He trains some of our chocobo's for us." Sephiroth shook his head.

"You have another reason." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "For joining ShinRa."

"It's best to have two reason for everything, Sephiroth." She knelt beside a gauge, and tapped it. It was dangerously close to red.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I was a fan girl, would you?" Inspecting the paneling, she looked at Sephiroth. "Could you get me my tool kit? It's somewhere on the table." Sephiroth didn't budge.

"Tell me." Sinovia sighed.

"A legacy, Sephiroth. I wanted to leave something behind." Sephiroth's eyes softened. "As I am a woman, I can't join SOLDIER. I can't become a TURK and get my name in the history books because you never _hear _about TURK's and ShinRa controls all published work. I'm greedy Sephiroth."

"You are merely human." He spoke, and she felt he didn't believe what she said. He turned on his heel. Sinovia breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't expect him to leave it at that. He probably wouldn't.

"Well, human or no, I'm stuck here. So, can you get me my tools?" Sephiroth picked up the box, and handed it to her.

"Are you serious about not giving us the shots?"

"Deadly. Could you hand me the core over there?" She pointed to the glowing green tube. Sephiroth picked it up, and inspected it.

"What is this?" He tilted it, watching the small white ball roll back and forth inside.

"Stop playing with it like a child with a new toy, and give it here." She said flatly. Sephiroth immediately handed it over, the curiosity either gone or hidden expertly. She unscrewed the panel carefully, but it didn't save her from the smoke that came pouring out of the fire inside. Coughing violently, the tube fell from her hand, falling on the floor and rolling away from her. Stumbling away, she nearly fell, saved by Sephiroth, who gently lowered her to the floor.

"Miss Erminia."

"Euck. More potent then I thought." She hacked off, rolling on to her side and coughing.

"What did you inhale?" he asked, cold fingers going to check her pulse.

"Iron." The faerie killing metal. Luckily for her, the building had been built of an odd metal resembling steel, though there were some parts made of iron. Most had been torn out by carefully directed cadets and scientists, but apparently they missed a few pieces.

"Will anything ease your pain?" Sephiroth asked, though she knew his suspicion of her was growing with every minute. She almost heard it in his voice.

"Fresh air." She coughed out, black bile rising to her lips. Sephiroth wasted no time, picking her up from where she lay, and dashing out of the lab, kicking the door open since his arms were full.

Back in her rooms, he laid her on the couch.

"Are you sure you are not poisoned?" He asked, walking up to the windows that made up most of her room. With a swipe of his hand, three or four opened, letting a fresh breeze in. If it were not so dark, one would also be able to see the small droplets of rain that hit the floor, leaving marks in their wake.

"Unless someone was trying to kill you instead by poisoning the broccoli, I doubt it." She spoke is a raspy voice. Leaving the smoke-filled room had helped her breathing, but her lungs still burned.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Nefario, who had crawled underneath the couch, peaked his head up to see Sinovia. He barked happily, wagging his tail. Seeing her state, his wagging soon stopped, and he whined, trotting over to Sephiroth and pawing at his boots.

"There is a room opposite of where I sleep. In it, there is a plant, with leaves the shape of cat paw's. It is smaller then my thumb, but it will help my lungs heal from the damage." If not for her inhuman eyesight, she wouldn't have seen the frown that graced the commanders features. "Would you pluck me one and bring it here?" Her sentence were ended with an extremely violent cough, which persuaded the General to run the errand. As soon as she heard the door click shut, she realized how dark the room truly was. With the thin sliver of light that allowed her to see in the shadows, she noticed an unnatural movement among them. Thunder crashed, and lightning flashed, revealing the Wutai operative, not too much later. Sinovia swallowed hard, her throat still raw. She almost felt...helpless.

"Sephiroth..." she spoke as loud as she possibly could, but to no avail. Man, she was having a bad day.

* * *

_**Oh Goodness, I hate leaving you with cliffhangers :/ I do apologize, but it is how the dice has rolled. If you're really nice, I might just let you have two chapters the next time I upload! As always, read, review and follow for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_The cliffhanger ending :3 I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

_He who has nothing to die for,_

_Has nothing to live for._

_**-An Old Moroccan Proverb**_

The Wutai man crept closer, and Sinovia slipped her hand in between the cushions, fingers closing around the sickle's handle. It was, in fact, the same one that she had killed Hojo with. They always said 'dispose of evidence' if your going to murder someone, but Sinovia knew if it had been anywhere but with her, they would've found it, and her. The iron may have weakened her, but surely she could take down a foot-soldier with a certain amount of ease. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, and she narrowed her eyes as he came even closer. Nefario, who was hiding under the couch, growled.

"Are you bent on dying?" She hissed. "Leave!" Sinovia's hand tightened around the handle of the curved blade, knuckle's white. The day everyone tried to kill her would be the day she forgot her arms guards with retractile blades.

"You have chosen those who would rape and pillage what your people have nurtured, and died to protect. For that, we must destroy you, defect." Sinovia closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Traitor. Monster." He continued.

"You, who is evil enough to attack an unarmed woman in her personal quarters has the courage to call me a monster?" She tried to laugh, it coming out more of a cackle. "For shame. Besides, who have I betrayed? I was cast out by my own people for what runs in my blood. This world is nothing but my exile, what feelings should I have for such a place? Not warm ones, nay." Looking back down the hallway, she tried again. "Sephiroth! You're a lazy bodyguard, there's an armed man trying to kill me!" The enemies blade hissed through the air, and Sinovia blocked it, swinging the curved blade from its hiding place. They slid against each other harmlessly.

"Sly fox." He came back, whipping the blade towards her again. She rose the blade, this time the force of his blow causing sparks to come off the sharpened blades as they met. A door creaked open, and Sinovia rolled out of the way of the next blow, nearly falling off the couch. She shoved the blade underneath the cushions.

"Sephiroth!" Sinovia called, her voice laced purposefully with fear. Sounds of running filled the hall, and in mere seconds Sephiroth was across the room, sword finding the man's throat. Blood poured from the wound, dripping onto the light-colored carpet. Sinovia groaned as the smell of blood reached her, and she curled into the fetal position on the end of the couch. The sight of the General, chest spattered with blood, a glint of hate in his eyes..it made her ears tingle, and her fangs ache. Her body couldn't decide whether to lick him, or attack him. Caught in between, she bit her lip, trying to remain still. Blood dripped down from where she was sinking her teeth into her own lip, drawing a crimson line down her chin. Gloved hands held her chin tightly, prying her mouth open. The small leaf was placed upon her tongue, and immediately her body relaxed, lungs beginning to expand to their original size. The gloved hand brushed the blood away gently.

"I shouldn't have left you." he growled. "You could have been killed!" he began to pace in an angry manner.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" she mumbled, burying her head in her knees. "Thank you."

"I was late...and that is not the point. You should have never been in danger." he paused, and went to kneel by Sinovia, who had sighed deeply.

"Fate does what it will." Sephiroth shook his head. "And my carpet is ruined."

"We make our own future, Miss Erminia. I will get someone up here to take care of your floor." he nudged some of the scattered papers from the pathway of his boot. Sinovia pursed her lips. Back to formal titles. After a moment of silence, Sephiroth asked a question. "Was that plant the one you are using to heal Genesis and Angeal?"

"No. Kitspaw is mainly for injuries to the bronchial tubes and lungs. Once in awhile it can be counted on to soothe growing pains." She answered. Sinovia noticed the state of disarray her living room was in, wishing she had taken the time to clean it.

"Interesting...can you stand?" He asked, laying a hand gently on her knee.

"I believe so, but an arm wouldn't go amiss." He held out an arm, and she drew herself to her feet.

"You seem to be quite the gardener." Sephiroth mused.

"That's not even half my garden.." Sinovia thought a moment. "Would you like me to show you around my temporary greenhouse? I can name off some of the plants for you."

"If that is your wish, then I couldn't possibly deny you it." Sinovia smiled. Sephiroth seemed to enjoy plants, or at least it seemed so. The walk was slow, but eventually they made it to the side room. The door creaked open, the old lamps swinging with the slight draft.

"The empty squares are where my other plants are going to go when they arrive." She laid her hand on one of the afore mentioned. Then she turned, approaching a flower with black vines, and flowers the color of blood.

"This plant looks dangerous." Sephiroth commented.

"That is because it is." She gently stroked a three cornered leaf. "Bathory. It's a plant I cultured over a couple of years. I named it after the blood-thirsty countess." Sephiroth gave her a blank look. "I see. Well, a long time ago, there was a countess by the name of Elizabeth Bathory, who believed bathing is the blood of young women would allow her to remain young forever. She was walled up in her own tower when the constable found out." A titter escaped Sinovia. "To die, of course."

"Sickening. Tell me, how do you know this?" Sinovia shrugged.

"I get bored, and tend to read anything lying around." Sephiroth rose an eyebrow. "Don't worry. Even if you directly ingest the poison, it can't kill you."

"Then why is it deadly?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because most people don't have a high level of Mako in their veins." Sinovia stepped past it.

"Mako?"

"Yes, it repels the effect of the plant. I don't know how, but it does. You're perfectly safe." Sephiroth frowned.

"What if someone who doesn't have Mako in their system, such as Cloud, gets poisoned somehow by the plant?" Sinovia grinned.

"I do have an antidote." She wagged her finger at him, and moved on.

"Hn. I still suggest utmost care."

"Naturally." she stopped in front of a plant with tall stalks, and soft pink petals. The centers were a burgundy, with tiny seeds. "This is the plant you probably want to see though." The leaves on one of the flowers were missing, making it look naked. "The plant that helps create the Drink of the Immortals. They are woven into legend under many names, though most commonly are known as 'Persephone's Breasts'.*" She caught the ridiculing look she received.

"You're joking, I assume?" She shook her head.

"A long time ago, people believed the milk from Persephone's Breasts was life-giving. I don't name the plants, Sephiroth." They moved on, looking over many a flower and plant, Sinovia explaining the details to the eager-to-know Sephiroth. Soon, Sinovia grew tired, stifling a yawn, as there was one more plant that Sephiroth was interested in.

"And this one?" He asked. Enormous, dark red leaves surrounded bright red, many petaled blossoms.

"Lofya, or Love's First Kiss." It was, in Sinovia's opinion, much more dangerous then that of the man-eating Venus Traps, of any other plant she may have seen in her life. In her old world, they were outlawed by whatever government the elven community had listened to at the time, and it never came back to common usage. "Many a young girl have used them to show their future husband on the night of the full moon, or brewed them in ill-formed attempts at love potions." Which is why they were illegal. Many an elven man or woman would brew a potion, for the humans they fell in love with on the night of The Great Crossing*. If not mated with the elf or released from the potion in thirty days, the human would pine away, and die. Suicide, starvation..the results varied. Normally elves could only cross over every 364 days, returning home at the first gleam of sunlight. Humans began dying left and right. So, it was outlawed. Not that she had any problems breaking them, she, after all, wasn't restrained by those laws, seeing as she wasn't considered a part of the society. Besides, the antidote was easily gotten a hold of. "Also, they say if you smell a fresh bloom, it can have the same affect that's linked with mistletoe." Turning around, she watched as Sephiroth bent down to smell the plant.

"Silly. If a man wants to kiss a woman, he will do so without the aid of plant or legend." He turned to face her, the pupils of his eyes in thin slits. Sinovia really began to believe someone was out to get her. Hands rose, cradling her face. Reaching out, her fingertips barely brushed past a leaf of the plant, which happened to be the cure for any sort of tomfoolery caused by the flowers, love potion or no. A low keen escaped her lips as she missed it by inches, and Sephiroth's' lips pressed against hers.

Warm lips moved against hers, tongue roughly pushing past untrained lips, dominating her mouth with ease. Her ears tingled pleasantly, and she wondered what it meant, but only for a moment as the hungry mouth devoured hers. A hand jerked her mouth open wider, pressing her up against the table, his hips grinding harshly against hers. She groaned, feeling the metal biting into her lower back. Moments later, Sephiroth tore away, turning from her.

"I apologize, that was inexcusable." Sinovia grit her teeth.

"This is why you listen before you act." She huffed, blushing.

"I will do so from now on." He spoke, and she was pretty sure he was trying to rub her taste from his mouth. "Please, know that I regret not listening to the voice of reason before acting." This cut her faster then any assassin's blade. Not only did he steal her first kiss, but he regret it? He was asking to get his ass kicked.

"You better." She grumbled, rubbing the sore indent. Sinovia saw Sephiroth twitch. Maybe he was wincing? Sighing, she pushed herself from the table, nearly falling. "I'm exhausted." She announced, hobbling towards the door. Sephiroth followed diligently, lips pursed in an unrecognizable expression. What confused Sinovia most was the effect of the flower. It was only supposed to make the other kiss you, and it seemed like Sephiroth was going for a lot more then that. Once back in her room, a very excited Nefario began wagging his tail and dancing around Sinovia in that cute puppy way. She pet him lightly on the head, before continuing to her room, slightly limping. Sephiroth laid a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"I am supposed to protect you, not harm you." His hand touched her lower back lightly. "Can you forgive me?" Another keen whined its' way out of her throat, ears tingling once more.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, distracted by how close Sephiroth was. No wonder he had the largest fan-base of the Firsts.

"It is." and he clammed up. Well, at least he felt good about himself.

"Well, good night, Sephiroth, I will see you in the-" he caught her door as it went to shut.

"I will not be leaving you in another room alone. Especially since these walls seem to be soundproof." Sinovia's mouth went dry.

"You're..kidding?" Sephiroth didn't even bother shaking his head. He had that face on, that said 'Do I Look Like A Person Who Even Attempts Humor?'

"I realize you are not comfortable being in my presence, but I have my orders."

"C-can you wait until I've showered?" She squeaked out. He seemed to take this into account.

"Very well, but the door must remain open." Sinovia nodded in a hurried manner, then escaped to the bathroom, quickly grabbing her long kimono and a thin shift from a hook on the wall.

Shutting the door bathroom door, she took a deep breath. Sinovia grit her teeth. She was hundreds of years old, way past the years of hormonal imbalance. A man should _not _affect her this way. Her shower was quick, and she didn't even bother drying her hair before pulling on her shift and wrapping the white and red garment around her. Sinovia left the bathroom, brushing wet strands of hair from her eyes. Nefario barked at her happily as she came into the room, mucking up her carefully made bed.

"That was quick." Sephiroth had changed as well, wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. He had definitely bathed, but where? She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, then something hit her. Sinovia dashed out of her room, not bothering to wait for her silver-haired guardian. Sephiroth wasted no time grabbing Masasume from where it was leaning against the wall, coming up behind her quickly. Sinovia brought her sleeve up to cover her mouth, before rushing into her private lab. It seemed to have been aired out, but by who, she wasn't really concerned about. She dropped to her knees, pressing her face against the floor when she didn't see what she was looking for immediately. She looked underneath her desk, and saw it, rolled all the way to the other side, by the tangled computer wires. Stretching a hand she reached for it.

"Sinovia!" Sephiroth growled.

"I've almost got it!" She growled fiercely back, suddenly having a De Ja Vu moment as her fingers missed it by inches.

"What-" She retracted her arm and pursed her lips.

"Help me." He stopped what he was going to say, going to kneel beside her. Sinovia felt a hand rest itself on her waist in a comforting manner, but she tried to ignore its' warmth.

"What do you need?" Sephiroth bent down low to look underneath the desk.

"Do you see the green tube?" Sephiroth nodded. "Can you reach it? My arms are too short!" She flapped them, the sleeves covering her hands, making her look childish. A strange look passed the General's face before he nodded.

"Hn." He grunted, slipping an arm underneath the desk, before drawing it back, glowing core in hand. The movement brought Sinovia closer to him as he had not removed his hand. Sephiroth handed it to Sinovia gently. She inspected it a moment, before sighing.

"Ruined." She stood, and Sephiroth let go. Sephiroth stood as well as she went about brushing herself off. A hairline crack ran up the tube, stopping halfway.

"I'm sure that ShinRa can afford to buy you a new one." Sephiroth looked very annoyed with her. It clearly said that he had actually been worried that she may have been in danger.

"So you say." Sinovia walked over to the small refrigeration unit, uncapping the tube. Gently, she poured the liquid and small pale ball inside of a container. Then, she placed a lid upon it.

"Let us return to your rooms." Sinovia nodded, twiddling her thumbs as they left, looking back at the refrigerator. It was no longer in her hands now, and she followed Sephiroth back to her rooms, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Somewhere in the night, she awoke to someone, or something standing over her. Sinovia lay very still as a hand brushed back some hair that curtained her face. Soft lips pressed themselves to her forehead.

_"How have you done this?" she heard Sephiroth whisper, his lips ghosting along her ear. "I barely know you.." She felt him draw back, a soft rustling following. Sinovia snuggled deeper in her blankets,deciding to leave it for the morning._


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay, this chapter is a little different. It contains 2 days, compacted to fit into one chapter. Now, before you exile me, let you explain something. I have bad on the spot thinking. Normally, anything longer then five chapters needs to be written out by hand if it's not going to end in a burning, terrible disaster. At least for me. These are scenes that I hadn't finished writing, thinking that I would never need them, but I wrote them just for...background building. Then I realized that the story seemed too much like a "Hey I just met you and I love you!" "Really? Me too!" story. And those get boring. So, I decided I needed some Sinovia and Sephiroth bonding. So here's my attempt at relationship building.**

**So guys! I'm heading up to Motaku this weekend! Anyone going?**

**The Next Few Days..**

** Day 1: **

In the morning, Zachary had convinced her to go out with him to the bazaar, though she wasn't sure how he had achieved it. Especially when he had to get Sephiroth to temporarily hand over his guard duties. Coffee, chocolate, and blackmail, (at least against Sephiroth) probably had something to do with it, but the morning was a blurry mess. If she had known better, she would have declined and lolled about in bed all day, avoiding everyone. Probably would've barricaded herself in her lab. Now, later that evening, he had gotten her to do something so stupid she couldn't believe she agreed to it, and tried to convince herself that it was revenge. In reality, she probably agreed to it faster then she should have.

A large moogle doll was settled in between her arms, the pompom above its head swaying to and fro, hitting her in the face, the head, and occasionally clipping her ears. It irritated it to no end, but the thing was so huge. Zack had seen it in a shop, and thought it'd be a wonderful present for the General. Sinovia had put up a weak argument, but ended up paying half of the price. Now she was walking to his room, ignoring the weird looks that she was getting from the cadets and other military personnel that passed her. She decided it a little much when they returned, red-faced and toting chocolates and cards. Sinovia accepted them graciously, but was secretly confused. Zack followed carefully behind to see the aftermath of his plan, no doubt. When he pulled her aside to help divest her of some of the excess, she asked him.

"Is it 'Bring Sinovia Presents' Day?" Zack barely suppressed a snort.

"They probably figured the doll was a present to you from someone. They've been betting on who'd eventually grow the balls to do it. So now they can also bring you stuff."

"So..you're saying I have a fan club of pubescent boys?" Sinovia asked dryly.

"Some of them are older.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Take this stuff to my room, Zachary."

Sinovia somehow managed to reach the Generals room and knock on his door, hiding her face behind that of the doll, praying he wasn't home. Much to her disdain, the door opened. In it was the fully clothed Sephiroth, who was wearing a cold glare on his face. For a moment there was confusion, but like all emotions, it was brief.

"Hi." Sinovia poked her head from behind the fluffy object. "I bought you a present." She shoved the doll towards him. Sephiroth took a step back into his room.

"I see. Why on earth do you think I'd want...that?" He sneered out the question, eyes running up and down the doll.

"Ingrate." She sniffed. "I go through all the trouble to get it, and you show such disregard for my efforts. I thought you liked moogles."

"It is a stuffed animal."

"Do you have something against stuffed animals?" Sinovia asked, a dangerous undertone to her voice.

"There is nothing wrong with stuffed animals, for women." Sinovia wrinkled her nose at him.

"Sexist much? Men can like stuffed animals." Sephiroth began to close the door, and she narrowed her eyes. Time for plan B. She sniffled slightly.

"I risk my life traveling into Midgar to spend an outrageous amount of money on a present for you, and you don't have the decency to at least accept it?" It came out slightly muffled, and watered down, considering she was crying.

"Miss Erminia, are you crying?" She sniffled again, and wiped her eyes.

"No." The doll was taken from her arms, and she heard him sigh as she wiped the tears away. Originally, they had been fake, but now she couldn't stop them. Why didn't he just take the damn thing?

"You _are _crying." Sinovia turned her face from his.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sephiroth stepped forward. Tucking the doll under one arm, Sephiroth used his free hand to tip her face back towards his, his long fingers brushing the tears away.

"If it matters that much too you, I can hardly decline." Sinovia smiled.

"Really?" Sephiroth nodded, and turned back to his room, stopping at his door.

"Miss Erminia, do not let your face be turned ugly by sorrow. You are in SOLDIER now, and SOLDIER's do not cry." His door slid shut with a subtle 'click'. Sinovia blinked the last few tears away, before turning and walking back around the corner. The inside of Sephiroth's room smelled vaguely of pasta, and a book had been placed down on the entryway table, spine up. As Zack came up to it, her mind was engulfed with the book's title. _Kita _wasn't something that scary Generals read in there spare time.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sinovia rose an eyebrow.

"Wonderful, you owe me five hundred gil." Zack threw up his hands.

"He took it? Damn." He was about to place the money in Sinovia's hands, and she folded his hands back around it.

"I'm kidding Zachary. Keep your money." Zack followed as she continued.

"We made a deal!" Zack followed behind, easily keeping pace. In between her thoughts and the swirling of her coat she found amazing, she really wasn't paying attention to the puppy-like first. Sinovia stopped suddenly, noticing the lack of sound that his footsteps should have made. Zachary had disappeared. Taking a quick look around, she continued down the hallway, searching for an entrance to the illustrious air ducts, wondering if that was where he had gone to. Not finding any, she turned on her heel, making her way back down the hallway. Again, there was no sign of him, even though she had walked down the entire stretch, stopping at the General's doorway. She bit her lip, deciding announcing that she was untended to would've been bad for her and Zack, wherever he had made off too. Had he passed her? No, the hallway was too narrow. In the case of the missing Zack, Sinovia was lost.

Sinovia made her way back to her room, only stopping once to answer a question that was posed to her by a second-class SOLDIER about materia. If Zack had gotten himself injured, Sinovia would kill him. Nefario wagged his tail happily as she entered, and she pet him, scratching him underneath his chin. He was getting awfully big, already the length of her couch.

"Hi there boy, have you seen Zack?" Nefario barked in response, and ran in a circle at her feet. Sinovia chuckled at his actions, rubbing one of his ears in her fingers. On her kitchen table was the pile of sweets and cards. Deciding some things were left for another day, she took a long shower, realizing there was no one there that might run in to check if she was okay. After wrapping herself in her kimono, Sinovia happily collapsed on the bed, not realizing how tired she was. Just before she fell asleep, she noticed something lying on her dresser. Sinovia rolled over and leaned back, folding her hands behind her head. It was a starch white card, with black print emboldened on it. "Nefario." She called him softly, and he bounded through the open door. "Come on up here." She patted the covers beside her, and he eagerly jumped on to the bed. "What do you think it is, hm? I was thinking a death warrant."

Sinovia stood from the bed, walking over to where the card was propped up. She grabbed a nearby quill that was by her inkwell, prodding it until it fell open.

"_'We know.'_" was scrawled on the inside, while the outside merely said 'To _The Traitor_'. She prodded it once more, before alighting it with a match, and tossing it into the trash can. Sinovia watched it burn, eyes narrowed. Who knew? What did they know? Her feathers officially ruffled, Sinovia sat down on her duvet, falling back. Nefario rewarded her with a slobbery kiss on the cheek, and she inched up the bed, pulling the covers around her. She really needed to stop ending her nights with such suspense. It was bad for her health.

"Hey, Nefario. You'll tell me if anyone tries to kill me in my sleep, right?" She stroked the puppy's head. In response, he cuddled up next to her.

**Day 2:**

Nefario's rumbling snore woke Sinovia from what she considered a terrible nightmare. She was back in the glade, the knife finding it's way deep into her skin, carving what she was into her back. Shuddering, she threw her arms around Nefario, burying her face, wet with tears, into his black fur. Her clock shone in the darkness of her windowless room, declaring it was only four in the morning. Deciding there was no better time to get up, she rose, wrapping her robe around her. Sephiroth was absent from the room, and she assumed he had taken up residence on her couch, which would explain why Nefario hadn't left her side in the middle of the night. Nefario rolled over and woofed at her, head between his paws.

"Go back to sleep you." She brought a finger to her lips. Apparently, this was all he needed because he rolled back over and began his snoring. Sinovia found her way into the bathroom, and took a long shower, tracing the nearly invisible lines of the tile with her eyes. It was truly a beautiful bathroom. Once adequately clean and dressed in a long robe, a loose white tank top and some old pajama bottoms, she pulled a book from the shelf. _The Misfits _by Nicole Storm.* Long story short, it was about a band of misfits who were made a target by the Italian Mafia and the Vatican.

"Sinovia, what are you doing up?" Sephiroth asked, coming through the door, he was dressed casually, something she tried to ignore, keeping her eyes glued to the page.

"I had a nightmare." She flipped a page. "So I decided to read." Sephiroth came over and tipped the book towards his face.

"I've never heard of this author." he commented, taking the book from her hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Sinovia huffed, watching as he flipped through the pages.

"You had a nightmare. About what?" He asked, skimming through the book.

"None of your business. Give me my book back." She reached for it, but he moved away.

"This drivel needs to be burned." He held the book at an arms length, though not towards Sinovia.

"You know, I have nothing against killing you." She hissed.

"Tell me about your nightmare." Sinovia shook her head.

"I don't think so. Give me back my book Sephiroth." Sephiroth snapped the book shut, moving back from her chair. Sinovia narrowed her eyes at the man, flexing her hand on the arm of the chair.

"I want to know." Sephiroth stared at her, waiting. Sinovia, instead of telling him, lunged from where she sat, going for the book. Sephiroth easily caught her wrist, holding her back. This motion caused her robe to slip slightly down her shoulder, the lingering marks of a scar catching the Generals' eye. Sinovia tried to pull it back up, but the awkward position made it hard for her to do anything. Sephiroth chucked the book on to the bed.

"It's nothing." The words spilled from her lips as Sephiroth tugged down the collar of the robe, inspecting the scar. Noting that it went further, he pulled Sinovia all the way out of the chair and spun her around, yanking off the robe and chucking it to the bed. Hands that had been calloused by sword training traveled up her back, pushing the cloth out of the way. Sinovia bit her lip as a growl nearly escaped. She twisted, but he held her firm in his grasp.

"It is surely not 'nothing'." Fingers traced the age-old scars, spelling out their meaning slowly on her back. "These are not nothing. Who did this to you? Your parents?" Sinovia bowed her head, refusing to speak, focusing instead on the fingers playing along her lower back. Moments went by, until Sephiroth drew them away and her shirt was tugged gently back down. Arms gently encircled her waist for a moment as he leaned close to her ear."I understand, some things are better left in our memories." the robe settled back over her shoulders. "Good night, Miss Erminia." Sinovia leaned heavily against the bed as he left, leaving the door open slightly as always. She swore she could still feel his fingers tracing the lines, and it burned.


	7. Chapter 7

"_What happens to a man is less significant then what happens within him."_

_**-Louis L. Mann**_

**The Morning Of The Mako Treatments**

Sinovia woke up, disconcerted once again due to the lack of a window in her room. Turning over to look at the clock, she groaned inwardly. It was near five in the morning. The _sun _wasn't even up yet. Slipping from underneath the covers, she shuffled through the clothes in her closet as quietly as she could, before heading to the bathroom. She shut the door quietly behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She set the clothes for the day upon a rounded table, also shedding the kimono, it's sleeves looking as if dipped in blood. Sinovia hung it on the wall, before pulling off her shift and letting it pool to the floor.

After turning the water on, she stuck a hand in it, adjusting it until it was to her liking. Sinovia stepped into the shower, wincing as the water first hit her, then relaxing as her body got used to it. Water cascaded down her back, tracing the old scars that had been carved in her back so long ago with.

"Born bathed in blood and bathed in you shall remain?" She rested her head on the shower wall, directly beneath the shower head. "Can it be true?" She gave a barking laugh. "Of course it is. Let it be then. Let crimson blood and tears of flesh flow freely from this body and that of others, until it stains the very pages of history!" A movement alerted her to the General's waking, and she sighed, stepping away from the wall. Muttering, she grabbed her shampoo that she bought from a young woman that lived on the outskirts of Sector 7. It had an all together good-smell to it, much like that of the bright flowers that had grown in Aineldiel. After lathering and rinsing her hair with the shampoo and matching conditioner, she stepped out of the shower. The glass door slid shut behind her, and she draped herself in a luxurious robe. _They sure do have high grade towels. _She sighed in her mind, content, trying to forget her earlier rage.

She sat down in front of a vanity, and plugged in the hairdryer. Slowly, she drew a brush through the thick locks, moving the hair dryer to match her strokes. Her mind, unlike her hands, was doing no such task to keep it occupied, so it wandered back to the night before, and the kiss she and Sephiroth shared. Trying to change the way her mind was steering her was failing, and rapidly. She lowered the hairdryer, brush not yet fully through a sectioned off piece. A trembling hand pressed three fingers to her lips.

It had felt amazing in honesty, even though she didn't have much experience in the field of 'kissing'. Sinovia wouldn't mind it happening again, but Sephiroth...she bit her lip. He wouldn't want to kiss her. He even said that he regret it the first time around. Sinovia sighed in a sad way, before continuing with her hair.

Dressing in a pair of black jeans, masqueraded to be slacks, and a white button up shirt was the best she could manage. They were, in fact, her patients by basically law. What did they care what she wore? In her theory, making yourself up was useless. Besides, who knew when someone would try to kill you? She had enough experience by now that the enemies here wouldn't stop and say: "I just love your shoes!" Unless the threat of cutting off your feet to get them was involved. Picking the kimono from the hook, she was appalled at the normally pure white turning a grayish, sad color. Without much thought, she sent it down the laundry chute, walking out of the open door. Not even a step out the door, she turned around and shut it. Sephiroth had been in her open kitchen, topless, and making breakfast. Sinovia looked longingly back at her bed. Maybe a few more hours sleep would help? The door opened behind her, and she squeaked, moving out of the way.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, and Sinovia nodded.

"I just forgot my boots, that's all." With every movement, she saw muscles, finely defined, ripple underneath the toned skin. Male elves didn't train, and did _not_ have muscles. Especially not like _that._ Her eyes were glued to him as he pushed her down to sit on the bed, reaching for near flat-footed, ankle-high boots that were set aside. Pulling the long socks out of them, he got them both on her feet before Sinovia reacted.

"I can put on my own shoes, I'm not crippled!" she squealed as he rolled up her pant leg, palms ghosting over her bare skin, sending shivers up and down her body. Sinovia knew for fact they weren't the bad kind. Sephiroth gently pulled the boot up her leg, making sure it was secure before pulling the pant leg back down, tugging it firmly. Then he moved to the next.

"I'm not a child!" She protested once more. He continued on his path. "Besides, why are you being so kind?" This got a reaction out of him, and he roughly pushed up her pant leg farther then needed, revealing a handsome amount of her leg.

"Sinovia, you are a grown woman." he pulled on the boot, tying the laces with deft fingers. "So you should realize any harsh rumors you may have heard of me are not true."

"Don't you dare suggest I-" he grabbed the top part of the jean and yanked it down.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, act like one." he stood and left. Sinovia kicked her feet a moment, thinking. Sephiroth had seemed to forget last night had ever happened. She heard a whine, and her head shot up. A very sad looking Nefario was in the doorway. When he saw her look up, he wagged his tail slowly, and she smiled.

"Come here Nefario." He gave a joyous bark and ran across the room, jumping up into Sinovia's lap. "Are you as confused as I am boy?" He merely continued trying to lick her face, and she laughed. She stood, a wriggling puppy underneath one arm.

Sinovia entered the main room, pursing her lips at the still half-naked Sephiroth. Nefario barked, and attempted to get free. Sinovia placed him on the ground, and let him off to his mischief.

"Why are you topless in my apartment?" She asked, not even going to get angry at the man. She couldn't argue this early in the morning. The General didn't answer, deciding to set more of many plates on the table. This caught Sinovia's attention. Food was laid out on every inch of the table, and she sighed. He had tried to make it up to her. This man had no practice with women at all. If you aren't interested in them, you don't make them enough breakfast for ten men.

"President ShinRa wants to ensure your safety. After hearing of your spell the other afternoon, he's grown more paranoid." Sinovia snorted.

"So you had to make me every food underneath the sun?" she waved her hand at the laden down table.

"I didn't know what you liked." Was his innocent answer. She shrugged, and sat down. Maybe he really wasn't sorry. Spying a bowl of red fruit, she pulled it to her. Sinovia happily drew a strawberry from the bowl, and bit into it. Much to her distaste, it was covered in sugar, and she spit it out almost immediately, hacking.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She said grumpily. Sephiroth took a step closer, and inspected the strawberries.

"Are you allergic to them?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Artificial sweetener. Can't stomach it. You can have them if you want." Sephiroth shook his head, but took the bowl of berries back to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a fresh batch. Sinovia was happy to find out that these were all natural. She bit happily into one, and a small line of red juice trailed down her chin.

"Sinovia." she turned her head to Sephiroth. "I wish to speak of the other night." Sinovia swallowed, mouth suddenly filling with the equivalent of invisible cotton. Her look must of registered to him, and he bent down to wipe the juice from her chin. "I feel as if I have hurt your feelings."

"What's your point?" she grumbled, his hand still on her chin.

"I did not mean I regretted my lips touching yours. I regret not doing it of my own free will." He drew his thumb across her full bottom lip and she pressed herself into the chair, trying to make herself smaller. Sephiroth released her chin, letting out a barely audible sigh. "You will need your energy today, eat." Sinovia turned back towards the table and did so, brain fuzzy, confused, and over-all a jumbled up mess after Sephiroth's words. The afore mentioned man merely stood back, eyes as flat as ever.

"Sephiroth.." she poked at a bowl of oatmeal she didn't trust to be unflavored. His head didn't move, but his eyes ghosted over to her. "You never answered my question. Why are you in my quarters without a shirt on?"

"Most women wouldn't ask such a question." he replied.

"Most women get laid once in awhile too." she pointed out. "I'm a scientist. We're the least attractive people on the planet."Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and this seemed to be a sign to Sinovia that the Sephiroth that spoke only moments ago was hidden once again, and she should probably shut up. She took this time to sample other dishes at the table.

"You can eat as much as Zachary on a good day." Sephiroth mused. Sinovia looked up, and brandished her spoon threateningly.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked. Sephiroth merely shook his head.

"Healthy." A little sore from his comment, she put down her eating utensil.

"Well then, I, Sinovia, and the Great General Sephiroth will be traveling to my lab."

"I will call someone to clear the dishes while we're gone." he looked about the room. "And perhaps tidy up your rooms?" Sinovia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do what you will." On the way to the lab, her mind began to focus on a single fact. She would be stuck in a room with Sephiroth. The General of SOLDIER, who had to be locked up for sometimes two days straight due to Mako side effects. As far as she knew, she was required to stay in the same room with him.

In the lab, she noticed that Angeal and Genesis were also without clothing on their upper torso. At least Zachary had the decency to wear a dark wife beater...and why on earth was Cloud there?

"My question needs to be amended. Why are three of my firsts topless? And why is Cloud in here?" Sephiroth grabbed her by the arm and drew her a little ways away.

"Zachary gets...moody. Cloud calms him when he's in these fits. Yet he doesn't remember any of the time he spends in this state." Sephiroth paused. "He was never meant to be a SOLDIER. He hasn't the stomach for killing. " He shook his head. "If we're lucky, it won't take too long for him to come back to his senses. An hour, maybe two."

"What of Angeal and Genesis?" Sinovia asked.

"Angeal and Genesis are...well it won't be too long before they're out and about again." he said stoically. Gently, she rested her hand on the General's shoulder, seeing the muscles tense up beneath the skin.

"And what of you?" Sinovia saw his hand twitch, almost to reach up and lay it on her own, but he stopped, pulling back at her touch.

"Do not worry about me." He strode off, not looking back at her. Sinovia stuck her tongue out childishly. She rejoined the group.

"Hey! Can Cloud stay doc?" Zack asked, and Sinovia nodded a yes. Sinovia then went about the room, getting everything finalized, before directing Zack and Angeal to separate chairs.

"As the new chairs I have ordered haven't came in yet, I can only administer treatment with two of you at a time. Angeal and Zachary will be first, since Angeal has a longer time to wait then the others, considering he'll be getting two transfusions and an injection today. Then Genesis will join Angeal when I set him up with the Mako." She opened the briefcase that was sitting on a counter nearby, gently removing the needle from the case. Sinovia laid it down on a small tray, and swabbed Angeal's shoulder, humming a tune to herself. Then she injected the Drink Of The Immortals into Angeal, who flinched, considering how much colder it was then the blood of a human. Finishing up with that, she began to attach the IV's, Angeal sitting still as she disinfected his inner arm and inserted the needle. Zack however, was another problem.

"But I don't want to!" He whined loudly.

"Zachary Fair you will sit down an you will do so _now." _She hissed. He plopped himself down, his face turned in a grumpy frown. "I want to go see Aerith."

"Now who on earth is 'Aerith'?" Sinovia asked, trying to pry open his folded arms. Suddenly they flung open in excitement, catching her off guard.

"She's the _prettiest _girl in all of Midgar, I swear. She lives right on the edge, and grows these beautiful flowers. I'm helping her build a cart so she can sell them." Sinovia made a grunting noise, again trying to grab Zachary's arm. In the corner of her eye, she saw the boy named Cloud deflate a little at the news of Aerith.

"Would you stay still Zachary?" she huffed. "The longer you keep flailing about like a child, the less likely I will stick this in you arm, and catch you're eye instead." Zack apparently wasn't listening, rambling on.

"...you think I have a chance?" He asked. Sinovia narrowed her eyes, and caught Zack's momentarily still wrist, slamming it down on the arm of the chair, tightening it in place with one of the leather straps hanging off the side. Zachary's mouth had shut rapidly, and he stared a moment.

"Behave." She warned, sterilizing his arm and sticking the needle into it. "Now, I need to explain a little bit more. Infused with the Mako is something called 'YiYi berries'. Or at least the juice of them. It's a thick liquid that is a potent pain-killer. I cannot promise it will get rid of all the pain. You have a thirty minute time limit after all of the Mako and YiYi infusion has entered your bloodstream to decide whether or not to stay in my lab, or return to rooms I have designated for your use."

"Pretty nice of you." Zack smiled.

"Privacy is important." Sinovia agreed. "Considering the side effects that may or may not still appear I believe it is a wise decision."

"How kind." Genesis said in an icy manner, shooting daggers at the otherwise innocent-okay Sephiroth never looked innocent- but otherwise straight-faced first who was ignoring his friend. Sinovia decided to leave it a this, and turned on an old, static radio she had found when cleaning up the place. She spun the dial a few times, before realizing she was only going to get three stations: Salsa, Classical, and some crazy preacher ranting about the end of the world on the twenty-first. Sinovia sighed, clicking the radio back off.

"Curse this bad weather. Internet is down, the radio stations are out, and to top it off, people want me dead. Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She said bitterly. "It seems that you are stuck with my play list today." She spoke, almost apologetically. From underneath an inconspicuous desk she pulled out a sleek, black laptop and set it on the counter beside the still open, and now empty, case. A Fine Frenzy weaved a slow melody over the room.

"What do you suggest we do for an hour or so?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know. I have work to do." She turned from them, walking off into a deeper part of her lab, grabbing the small container of green liquid from the refrigeration unit. Inspecting it, she noticed that the small orb had gotten bigger. It expanded and contracted, like a living thing that was sleeping. Behind her, she heard the clack of heels, leaving her again with the question if they were gay. It could only have been Sephiroth or Genesis, though she assumed it was the General.

"Tell me, what's the use of wearing the boots without the coat?" Sinovia asked, turning to face him. "Honestly, it makes you look like-" It was in fact, Sephiroth, but he didn't seem to appreciate what she was saying, gaze cold.

"When is my Mako treatment." He asked choppily.

"You will be last." Sephiroth shot a hand forward and held her arm in a bruising grip.

"Do you value your life, Sinovia?" He hissed. Sinovia stared at him, an eyebrow cocked in question. "Let me administer my own treatment. Get as far away from me as possible after you've finished with Angeal and Genesis."

"No." She was getting tired of being bossed around. Sephiroth growled, a dark menacing sound. She brought a hand up, and placed in on Sephiroth's shoulder. "What happens to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys! Sorry about not leaving an A/N last time! I'll be updating regularly thanks to an ingenious find. I can update my fanfictions from my _phone. _Isn't that exciting?! Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy! And have faith! I'm working on another project just for your enjoyment! Oh...and there's a little eyebrow waggle* in this chapter. No smut, just a little...relationship building.**

"_Cowards falter, _

_But danger is often overcome by those who nobly dare."_

**-Queen Elizabeth**

"It's best not known." he spat.

"I want to know though." Sinovia retorted. "Maybe I can help-" Sephiroth freed her arm.

"You can help by distancing yourself from me."

"What is wrong with you today? Better yet, what is wrong with you in general?! You're cold, vicious and mean. Yet you can be warm, soft and kind! Decide! Your personality cannot be bipolar! Tell me Sephiroth what happens, right-" Strong arms snagged her around the waist, pulling her to him, warm lips finding hers.

"I'll show you." he whispered, before claiming her lips again,wasting no time with pushing his tongue past her lips. A long fingered hand went up to cradle her head, slipping the ponytail from her hair.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" She asked as he kissed her neck, weakly pushing at his shoulders. He responded to this action by catching her lips in a bruising kiss.

"I don't know why I desire you so, but if you stay with me, I'll take your body." He told her, voice still quiet. "Roughly. Harshly. I will hurt you." Sinovia just stared, speechless. "I don't want to hurt you..." he trailed off. Looking into his eyes, she saw something. It wasn't the cold hard demeanor he showed everyone...it was sadness. They begged her to do what he bid. She went to sigh, but lips found hers once more.

Sinovia didn't resist at all as he kissed her again, opting to kiss back to the best of her ability. Hands trailed down her ribs, and it caused her to make what she considered an unattractive snort. Sephiroth drew away, chuckling.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Don't you dare!" His hands drew back up her ribs, this time aiming to make her laugh. He was rewarded with a handful of giggles, which Sinovia tried to hold back, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Keeping them to yourself? Selfish." Sephiroth pulled her hands away, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, continuing to tickle her. He swallowed every peal of laughter and titter. He drew her tight to him, pressing his body flush against hers. Sinovia gasped, suddenly remembering that she had never been this close to a man, let alone an aroused one.

"S-Sephiroth." She managed to gasp out as he pinned her to her desk, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hm?" He grunted, raising an eyebrow. A small ding rang throughout the lab.

"The infusion is done." She whispered. This got a low growl from the man holding her.

"Then go." He drew his arms from around her, his mask of indifference back into place. Sinovia rushed off to where the others were. They all looked at her, curiosity written all over there faces.

"What was all the screaming about?" Zack asked.

"Eh. Sephiroth is a very trying person." Was her answer. Sinovia removed the needle from Zachary's arm, covering the small red mark with a band-aid. This got a laugh from the black, spiky haired man.

"You don't need to do that doc." He ruffled her already messed up hair in amusement.

"Do you wish for a separate room?" Zack nodded as Sinovia drew the card from her front pocket, making sure that it read 'Zack Fair' on it before holding out.

"C'mon Spikey!" he called, taking the key card from Sinovia's open palm. Sinovia was struggling to get her mind back to the task at hand. Cloud blushed, and followed Zack from the room, looking back at Sinovia. Zack threw an arm over the younger man's shoulder, laughing about something or another.

After they had left the room, Sinovia ushered Genesis in the previously vacated chair, his eyes watching her the whole time. Neither of the remaining firsts in the close vicinity said a thing as she removed the needle from Angeal's arm, and began preparing both of them for the Mako treatment.

"Sin-" Genesis began. Angeal narrowed his eyes at him.

"Quiet Genesis." he told him, voice laced with warning. Genesis sealed his lips, and Sinovia, pretty sure that she knew what this was about, kept her own mouth shut. More questions bubbled to the top of her mind, the most prominent one not even relevant, and the least harmful to her psyche.

_Why do men in ShinRa where boots with heels? How big will Nefario get? Why on earth can't you bring chocobo's in the building? _She rifled through the answers and questions in her mind, further confusing herself to the point that she froze in whatever her action she was doing to actually look puzzled.

"Sinovia?" A hand gently shook her, and she snapped too.

"Yes?" Angeal was looking up at her in a worried fashion.

"Are you alright? You left us for a moment there." he asked.

"Oh yes. Just too much on my mind." She bent over Genesis, trailing her hands up the side of his arm, pursing her lips at the stitches.

"I'd rather you be on bed rest a couple more days, but it can't be helped."

-_Flash to the Back-_

"Doctor Erminia." The cool voice of Rufus invaded her thoughts, Sephiroth raising his eyes to glare at the young man.

"Ah, the Director's son." she hurriedly stood from where she had been crouched. Earlier that morning she had discovered a shard of materia tucked in the crack in the floor. For the past hour, she had laboriously searched for each and every piece. Sephiroth, who had been designated to guard her had followed, and she would have bet her paycheck if he didn't have the 'I'm a dignified male who doesn't roll his eyes at women' act going for him, he would of.

"I came by to ask a thing or two of you." She stuck her hands in her lab coat pockets, dropping the shard with the twenty or so others. The clipboard Rufus held bounced up and down as his eyes wandered about the drab hallway.

"I doubt I could refuse you an answer." Sinovia replied.

"Ah, true." he wasn't even ashamed. Horrible man. "First, is Genesis combat ready?" he asked, searching her face with a serious look.

"Not in my _professional _opinion." Rufus sighed at this, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He turned the clipboard to face her. At the top was a blank check, signed by President ShinRa himself. Underneath it was a list of SOLDIER's that needed to be cleared for duty. Rufus lay a finger on the line where you wrote the amount.

"How much will it cost to have him ready for combat?" Rufus asked, drawing a pen from his shirt pocket and leaning closer to her. Sinovia scrunched up her nose at the expensive cologne her wore. "Fifty million? Sixty?" Sinovia could almost hear Sephiroth grinding his teeth behind her, and she leaned forward, giving Rufus a nice view of her cleavage. She drew circles on the paper with her finger, batting her lashes.

"Bribing employees? Is that even legal?" Her fingers walked up the page.

"We can always find someone who will clear him for duty." He whispered huskily, enjoying the view. "Which brings me to my next question." He straightened. "Would you accompany to dinner next Friday evening?" Sinovia giggled.

"My bodyguard will have to follow." She gestured to Sephiroth, who was openly glaring at the President's son. Sinovia silently wondered about his anger.

"I...see. I don't think that will be a problem." He said hurriedly.

"Then I will see you next Friday." She flashed him a coy smile as he left, a blush extending up his neck and into his cheeks. Human boys were so cute. So many hormones. The clipboard and pen now in hand, she wrote a large sum in the blank. Sephiroth watched.

"Are you clearing him for duty?" He asked.

"What choice do I have? I do like my job." Sephiroth rose a silver eyebrow at this.

"He threatened your job?" Sinovia nodded.

"Yes, he did, for your nosy information." She prodded the air in front of him with her pen. "Hm, let's see who's on here." Her eyes scanned down the list of people. "Cole Blake. Diagnosed with the flu three days ago. Isaiah Elliot, sprained his ankle on a training mission last week. Cloud Strife, attacked by a chocobo while on a mission." She rose her eyes to Sephiroth, who's face was as impassive as ever. "I'm supposed to judge who gets to go by just the information? I need to see these people." He shrugged, and said nothing. "Besides, if I kept Genesis behind, he would kill me."

"I think he'd give anything in the world to trade places with me." Sephiroth said quietly.

"What?" She snapped her head up. Sephiroth walked a few feet.

"I found another piece..."

-End Flash To The BACK-

A small chime woke her from her memory, and she went about removing the needles, realizing she had probably been staring off into space for an hour or so. After she gently placed band-aids on the small pricks, she pulled the key cards from her pockets.

"You will want them as well?" She asked, waving them about. Genesis gently took them from her fingers, locking his gaze with hers for merely a moment, before turning to leave, Angeal behind him. Before he left though, he cast a worried look to Sinovia. She shrugged, turning. What she turned into was a face full of Sephiroth. "You know..." she began. "..for wearing heels, you sure are quiet. He walked around her, and sat down in the chair.

"You will wait until the treatment is finished, then you will leave, understood?" Sinovia sighed.

"Do you really think you can order me around?" She asked, cleaning his inner elbow with iodine. He lay a hand gently on the hand cleaning his arm, and moved forward. Sinovia tilted to the side, pressing her hand up into his face, pushing him back into the chair. This seemed to anger the General, because strong hands grabbed her shoulders roughly, and pulled her forward, bringing her face within inches of hers. Lips ghosted over her jaw softly, before he spoke into her ear quietly.

"You will do as I say, if you value what has begun between us." He kissed the hollow beneath her ear. She shuddered, and ducked her head. Sephiroth loosened his grip, letting her fall down on to his uncovered chest. Sinovia inhaled the scent of him, enjoying the gentle grip that had fallen around her waist. He smelled of fresh air and leather. Gloved hands traveled down her back, tracing her spine. His hands pushed her away suddenly, and she rose an eyebrow, hurt. The door opened, the infernal creaking grating on her nerves. Sinovia had been enjoying herself.

"Yo, Sinovia, you alive?" A familiar voice asked.

"Pretty sure." She pat herself down, and squeaked as a hand rubbed her ass.

"This is still here." She heard the bored tone, obviously fake and laced with amusement, that Sephiroth used.

"You aren't even to hand-holding yet." She swatted his hand. "Don't think your hand can go other places first." she hissed back. "I haven't begun his treatment yet." Sinova called to Reno, who came into the lab, some other Turks following behind. One, the only woman in the group had a beautiful cascade of auburn hair. Sinovia bit her cheek and tugged at her own brown hair. She could dye it, she supposed. Or magick it a different color.

"Good. We're to escort you somewhere safe after you have finished it." The ginger told her. Sinovia pursed her lips.

"Oh really? And who says I want to go?" Whatever Sephiroth became, she didn't care. Bondage sex addict, or blood-lusting monster, it didn't matter to her. You can't fear a part of you after all.

"Directors' orders. Even if it comes down to forcing you to come with us." Sinovia let out a hiss.

"Excuse me-" Sephiroth laid a hand on her arm.

"Complete it, then leave with them, Sinovia." It took everything she had to keep a growl from ripping out of her throat.

"Double-teamed!" she muttered instead, slipping a needle underneath the General's skin.

"Sorry about this." Reno apologized.

"Quiet." She glared at him. "Before I sedate you and your friends." Reno clutched his chest as if he were mortally wounded.

"Cold! A woman's scorn burns the soul yo."

"So does sin. Besides, what do you know of souls? Have you not heard the legend of children born with red hair?" This caught Reno's attention.

"No, what is it?" Sinovia unconsciously leaned against the General, and began the tale.

**Please like, review and share with your friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys didn't review the last two chapters! I'm a little disappointed, to be honest.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Abandon~**

"_**Just because you know my name,**_

_**Doesn't mean you know my game,**_

_**I look myself in the face,**_

_**And whisper 'I'm in the wrong place'".**_

**The Outsider, Marina and The Diamonds**

"A long time ago, a child was born with hair as white as the virgin snow. A dark temper was bestowed upon him by the gods, and as he grew, he began to kill any in his path, not caring if they were innocent. Women, men, and children fell equally beneath his blade. Even monsters felt his wrath. Slowly, the blinding white hair he had been born with was dyed a crimson red, like the blood of so many he had killed. Then one day, as he slaughtered a beast by the wayside, he saw a beautiful maiden and fell in love with her. Yet, the woman would not come within his reach for fear of his blade. In despair, he called upon the Gods that had cursed him with his insatiable need to kill. If they would allow him the woman he desired, he would lay down his weapons, and never take another life. They agreed, but with a consequence. If he ever brought out his blade again, and killed even the most despicable of creatures, his soul, and that of his descendants would be forfeit for eternity. Hastily he agreed.

For several years, he lived happily with his wife, and she bore him seven children, all of them with hair as white as the virgin snow. White their hair stayed, until the day a group of bandits rode into the town, killing and pillaging. Forgetting his deal with Gods, he picked up his sword once more and protected his family. However honorable his deeds, the pact was broken. His soul was ripped from his body, and red bled into the hair of his children as their own souls were cursed.

They say that all who inherit red hair is born with this curse. Unfortunately, they do not know.

of this, and unknowingly steal the souls of the people around them to fill the void within themselves. Freckles on a ginger's face represent how many souls they have taken.*" The air hung dead around them.

"That's not cool yo." Reno ran a hand through his hair. Sinovia rose a hand to silence him.

"There is one more thing; It is also said that the darker shade of red your hair is, the better the chance you are a direct descendant of the original man himself."  
"That story was enjoyable." Sephiroth mused. "Are there any about children born of silver hair?"

"Many, just as there are many variations on the one about red-heads." Reno still looked angry, despite her words. "Reno, it's merely a story. It means nothing."

"Sure." he crossed his arms across his chest. "Let's here about silver-haired people." Sinovia shrugged.

"As you wish." She cleared her throat, searching her mind. Lullabies and such were common among her people when speaking of those with silver hair.

"Of moon's subtle music born,

Ye with silver hair,

Sung into this world by Moon Goddess,

and Nymph Maiden fair,

If a fallen star shall be your heart,

If pale moonlight paint your skin,

Listen well and heed the warning,

If you chose the bloody rose,

You shall be dead by morning."

Sinovia scratched her cheek.

"I can't remember the rest. It's from an old prophecy, I'm sure."

"That wasn't even a story." Reno shook his head, but Sinovia rose an eyebrow.

"All words tell a story, you must simply look for it." Sephiroth's hand, as Sinovia just noticed, had come to rest on her upper calf, fingers drawing soothing circles on it. Sinovia enclosed his hand in hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I've always had the desire to kill Sinclaire." He squeezed her thigh lightly, and she saw the light in his eyes shift slightly. Sinovia looked at the machine, noting how close to completion the treatment was. "Kiss me Sinovia." She widened her eyes. "Please." A hand went up and drew itself down her jawline. Sinovia cast a look at the Turks, who had went to talking amongst themselves. Biting her lip, she looked back at Sephiroth, who was calmly awaiting her decision. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Sephiroth seemed to smile, before pressing back softly.

"You want to go to Nibelheim. Wait until hostilities are over, and I will take you myself. I do not trust you with Genesis."Sephiroth gripped her shoulders, he told her, head bowed close to her ear.

"Oh?" She rose an eyebrow.

"He wants you for himself." Sinovia snorted at him.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"He told me his plans of how to woo you. I will not allow him to take what's mine." Sephiroth growled.

"Just between you and I, I think you're a tad possessive." She pat his head.

"And I think you have little regard for yourself. You are _enchanting._" Sinovia blushed at his words. Sinovia struggled with this, as she wasn't quite sure she loved him as much as he did her. In fact, she couldn't say she liked him just on a physical level, even though he wasn't very social.

"Sephiroth, don't worry your perfectly conditioned head, I feel no attraction to Genesis."

"Infatuated men do things that seem impossible, including getting the girl." A ding punctuated his sentence, and Sinovia removed the needle, laying a band-aid over it. "Get her out of here." Sephiroth ordered. Sinovia would've disagreed, if not for her being dragged from the room, and into the elevator.

"So, where am I to be holed up for the day?" Sinovia asked, inspecting her nails. She didn't want to show her anger. They were having a moment, after all. Part of Turk and SOLDIER should be 'how to not ruin a moment'. "And thank the Goddess I bought the insurance extension, '_Destroyed by SOLDIER operatives'._" She dead-panned. "I also bought the '_terrorist' _and '_Turk Operative' _package. Do you think that'll cover the damages that may occur?" Reno snickered. "Do you think I'm kidding Reno?"  
"Of course not.." he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, you're just under protection by the Turks for the next 48 hours. You can handle that, and Sephiroth can handle himself." he caught her glare. "You just looked like you were concerned, that's all."

"Never. I am, however concerned about Zachary and Cloud." Sinovia pulled her phone, that was roughly the size of her hand, from her pocket. "I'll check up on them."**

"That thing looks like it'd eat your ear." Reno commented.

"It's a phone." She put on her head-piece, sliding her finger along the screen to scroll through the applications. Finding what she was looking for, her face went red as the screen came up.

**~I cut this scene, but it will be placed in the outtakes for those who enjoy yaoi.**

**You can probably guess what Sinovia sees. ;)~**

"Cloud Strife, come see me immediately in the Director's office!" Sinovia ordered through her headset. She clicked it off as she saw Reno's face. "Strife's emotional welfare is in danger." She told him. Sinovia turned back to the screen.

"From what? He doesn't get Mako treatments. Kind of scrawny for that, don't ya' think?" Cloud still hadn't moved her screen, so once again she spoke into her microphone, ignoring the Turk.

"Cloud Strife, that was _not _a suggestion." Cloud slowly extracted himself from Zachary's arms, and grudgingly left the room. Sinovia took off her blue-tooth looking headset, and put it in her pocket along with her phone.

"Can I get an explanation?" Reno asked. Sinovia flicked her eyes in his direction.

"I do believe I already gave you one." The elevator chimed merrily, and the Turks formed a small square around Sinovia, Reno leading them out. Sinovia rolled her eyes, dutifully following as they shepherded her out.

"Excuse me." An annoying, sickly-sweet voice told Reno. Sinovia wrinkled her nose at how child-like it sounded. It almost made her want to throw up.

"Key card?" Reno asked, adjusting his goggles, and twirling his EMR. Flirting mode.

"I _hardly _think that's necessary." She seemed to sense it, because she flirted back. "I know the head of the science department." Sinovia imagined the hair-flip. Ugh, hair flips. This thought led to her to imagine Sephiroth trying to one, and she covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"We're going to have to confirm that." Reno looked back at Sinovia, lips turning up into a smile at the disgusted look on her face. "Yo, you know this chick?" He stepped from in front of her, so that she could see the equally displeased look on the face of one of the ugliest women she had ever seen.

"Maybe if she'd get the face off of her make-up, I could identify her." The one female Turk snorted in agreement. The men seemed offended by her remark. The woman pursed her hideously red lips as if Sinovia has just forced her to eat a lemon.

"Alyssa Hanlin. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Believe me, if I had seen something as dreadful as you, I'd remember." The auburn haired woman that was part of her entourage leaned close to her, whispering.

"Kill it before it lay eggs." Sinovia laughed along with her. She wore tall heels, as red as her lips, with a matching suit equally nauseating in color. Dirty blonde hair was pulled back in tight bun. She was either trying to impress a color blind raccoon, (considering how much eye make-up she had layered on) or piss off a bull who wasn't color blind in the least. Maybe both.

"Well, there's your answer. She doesn't know you. Key card?"

"No, Reno. Even with proper clearance, I do not want this woman anywhere near my personal quarters." Reno shrugged, and unclipped his walkie-talkie.

"Oh well, you heard the lady." he talked into the device. "Could you please make your way to the 60th floor and escort a Ms. Hanlin back to visitor floors? Yeah, I can wait."

"How dare you!" She stomped her foot, the heel of it leaving a red smear on the pristine white of it.

"Did you seriously stomp your foot? I thought only underpaid tramps in low budget films did that." she got an angry hiss in response. "On top of that, you scuffed my floor. I do like this floor." Sinovia pointed to the mark.

"Not to mention she clashes terribly with the décor." The female turk hummed.

"You will pay for insulting me!"She growled, looking ready to launch herself past the guards.

"Whoa!" Reno moved in between her and Sinovia once more.

"I think that was a threat." Sinovia inspected her nails with interest.

"Let's not take it that far." he told Sinovia, trying to calm her.

"Why not? They've dressed as a cadet before, cross-dressing is an equally useful disguise." Again, the female Turk burst out in laughter, and she thought she heard a few of her male guards titter as well. Guards poured from the elevator, and before Reno could speak, Sinovia spoke to them.

"Change of plans. Could you please escort Ms. Hanlin from the building? I feel as if she brings direct threat to my person." The guards grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You bitch!" She spat at Sinovia. She received a blow to the face, a little too hard for Sinovia to consider it a slap, from one of the guards.

"You will respect Miss Erminia." he tightened his grip, and gave Sinovia a short bow.

"I've been called worse, but thanks boys." They began to haul the struggling woman out. "Goodbye, Miss Hanlin."

"I don't think she meant to harm you." Reno offered.

"She didn't. It was suspicious that she wanted to go into my personal lab and quarters." This silenced any defense Reno may have given. "Can we go now? Cloud is probably already in the office, wondering where we got to."

**Wow, hi guys! Down here! **

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Cause I enjoyed writing it for you ^^** **kind of a filler, not going to lie.**

**And as always, I love your reviews, so keep them coming!**

***This is NOT true. I meant no offense to any gingers out there. This little legend is something I'm writing for speech team. Of course, it's really long for speech team, but that's another thing entirely.**

****Those phones are huge. They're like Samsung Galaxies of something. I kind of want one.**

**Okay, a little shorter then usual, but I thought that was a good place to end it.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello guys! As promised, I'm updating more often! Life's a little bit complicated right now, what with school and stuff, but I promise not to leave you hanging! Oh, and someone asked 'Who exactly is Ms. Hanlin?'. You will find that out later within the story, dearie ;) **

**Enjoy reading, and please, please, please, please review! Also, if I owe you a fic from the panel at Motaku, I promise I'm working on it!**

_The true test of a man's character_

_is what he does when no one is watching._

**-John Wooden**

Cloud Strife was not in the Director's office. Neither was the Director for that matter.

"He thought you wanted some space.." One of the Turk's volunteered. The ginger snorted.

"Or was terrified that you'd castrate him, and with a rusty spoon no less." Sinovia turned to her.

"I'm beginning to like you."

"Cissnei." The young Turk stuck out her hand.

"Sinovia, though I bet you already knew that, didn't you?" Sinovia shook Cissnei's hand. "Oh...does this mean I can sit at his desk?" The Turks shot each other uneasy glances.

"He never said you _couldn't..._" Reno trailed off. Taking this as an 'okay' Sinovia sat down in his leather chair, relishing in the comfort.

"I want a chair like this." She settled down into it, propping her feet up on the desk and some rather important-looking paperwork. Grabbing a stack that was beside her feet, she began shuffling through it with interest.

"Yo! Pretty sure those are confidential!" Reno protested, though Sinovia ignored him.

_'So, what I'm looking for __is__ in Nibelheim." _She thought to herself. An underground library, hidden underneath the remains of the ShinRa manor. Reading on, she saw it also contained sensitive material concerning the General, somehow linking him to the Jenova project.

"I really don't think you should be reading those.." Cissnei seemed to voice the concern that was written across all of there faces.

"These have a signature that matches that of your last head scientist. On top of that, they are printed on paper with the heading '_Department of SOLDIER Research'._ Pretty sure they belong to me." Sinovia folded them up and slid them into her front pocket, then continued shifting through the papers. "Papers on Mako research?" Well, she was looking for those too. "I know you aren't in SOLDIER, but tell me, do you think these would have ever come into my possession?" They all looked at each other.

"They could have been collecting them for you." Cissnei suggested.

"Nah, smells fishy to me yo." Reno leaned on the desk. The door opened slowly, a spiky yellow head peeking in.

"You called for me?" Sinovia nodded.

"If you would excuse us? I need to talk to Strife alone." Reno was about to protest. "Just the hallway, if you will." She ushered them out. The door clicked shut, and Sinovia once again sat down in the Director's chair.

"Sit down." She waved her hand at the chair across from her. Cloud did as he was told.

"E-excuse me for asking, but why did you call me here?" Cloud asked, shifting nervously in his chair.

"I am removing you from Fair's presence during Mako treatments." Cloud's eyes widened, and he leaped up, knocking his chair over.

"N-no! You can't-"

"I can, and I am. He's hurting you Cloud." Sinovia told him flatly. Tears began to well up in the cadet's eyes.

"I-I know it isn't real." he sniffled. "But even if it's a lie, it's better then nothing."

"Cloud, there are much better choices for you out there. What if it goes too far?" Cloud blushed.

"W-well...it's...ah.." Sinovia groaned.

"I can tell if you lie. Goddess, he doesn't love you. No matter what, he will _never _want you the way you want him too." The cadet burst into a new round of tears.

"B-but I love him." he choked out.

"No, you don't." She stood, and placed her hands on the desk, leaning over to look the spiky haired man in the face. "You are NOT gay Cloud." He winced.

"How do you know?" Sinovia played with the hem of her shirt, thinking.

"Are you really going to play that with me, Cloud?" Sinovia grinned with mischief. "I was looking around a certain cadet's room.." she leaned over the desk. "..and I found some _lovely _magazines. I suppose you won't be needing them then?"

"So you took them!" He immediately rose, angry. Then he realized that Sinovia was grinning at him. "..you didn't take them, did you?"

"Oh, I took them. I just cut and pasted the pictures into Genesis' copy of Loveless. I do hope he enjoys." Cloud looked at Sinovia with horror, and she proceeded to clean her nails disinterestedly.

"You..you.." he pointed at her. "How could you?!" Sinovia shrugged.

"Scientists are naturally curious as to how a new element reacts with a stable environment. Do you think he'll blame Zachary? " Cloud was beginning to turn a furious red color, that Sinovia was enjoying immensely. "I'll make you a deal. If you go out tonight and have fun with a nice girl, I'll remove them before Genesis knows. I'll even buy you new ones." An indecisive look crossed the cadets face.

"Well.." he scratched his head. "..it's not that easy."

"Nonsense! Women love a man in uniform." Sinovia sat back into the chair, and leaned back, her feet resuming their previous post. "Then we can see if you really like guys. If that's the case, then I'll help you get Zachary." Cloud, whose head had begun to sink down so his eyes could stare at his scuffed boots, snapped back up.

"Really?!" He coughed. "I mean...you promise?" Sinovia rose her right hand.

"On my SOLDIER honor." Cloud nodded.

"Then it's a deal." He began to leave but Sinovia called him back.

"Before you go." She handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this? " he inspected it. "A paper excusing me from duty for a check-up and meal revision?"

"Good job at pointing out the obvious Strife. Good day." She flapped her hand at him. He gave a curt bow, and left. Sinovia shook her head, remembering the neat stack of naughty magazines on her bedside table. Silly boy. She silently hoped Sephiroth wouldn't be looking around her room in the near future. "Good thing I don't place too much value on 'honor'."

"What was that all about?" Reno asked as the Turks reentered. Sinovia shrugged.

"He's overdue for a few of the shots required for military personnel." She shuffled through the papers on the desk, suddenly feeling important. It was probably the desk.

"Ugh, I forgot about those." Reno groaned. Sinovia rose an eyebrow.

"You're in the same situation then." She shook her head, resting her forehead on her clasped hands."The way things are done around here will be changing. No wonder we're losing the war against the Wutai. I bet half of the fighting force being deployed is injured or ill." She muttered the last part.

"Don't worry too much about it." Reno scratched his head. "Did you have any plans for today?"

"I always have plans. They've been decidedly ruined though." Sinovia sent him a questioning look. "Why? Did you have an escape plan?"

"One or two. Unless you aren't willing to risk it." He grinned at her, issuing the words as if they were a challenge. Sinovia restrained the urge to tell him off. She was older then him by at least two hundred years, after all.

"I'm not frightened by risk." She rolled her shoulder, letting her hand drop idly over the side of the chair. The other fell to the other side, playing with the bolts. Feeling her magic rise to her fingertips, she paused, before grasping the bolt and turning it slightly. A barely audible squeak escaped as she turned it. Her magic had been looking for anyway to escape recently.

"Then let's go." Sinovia stood, readjusting the height of the chair to 'Lazard' level.

"Well, how are we 'going'?" Sinovia asked.

"Through the front door. No one's going to stop us." Cissnei explained.

"No, no one will stop _you. _I am under lock down." Sinovia really enjoyed humans, but sometimes they could be a little dense.

"All we have to do is disguise you. You can pull off a cadet with ease." Reno spoke as if explaining it to a child.

"Considering those hideous helmets, it could work." She ignored Reno's tone of voice, opting to think on the idea. If she was caught, it could be bad. But if she could get outside, it would be an easy task to rid herself of the Turk escorts and make her way to Nibelheim. Once there, she could claim she got lost, and was kidnapped by Wutai troops as a hostage. "Let's do it then, shall we? I will need a cadet uniform though." The Turks began chatting happily at this, one volunteering to sneak one from the lockers. Sinovia decided to take a little more time with looking through the numerous stacks of paper. A lot of material on secret military projects, but nothing of any interest to her. The only thing that caught her eye was a list of people. Her own name had been circled, and had several small black dots on it as if someone had tapped a pen against it while thinking. Off to the side, notes were written in pristine handwriting that she didn't identify as the Director's.

"Cissnei." She beckoned the Turk over.

"Yes?" She leaned over to look at where Sinovia was pointing. "Why's your name circled?"

"I don't know, that's another question I am looking forward to getting the answer to. What I'm wondering is whose handwriting this is." Cissnei inspected it a little closer.

"It doesn't look as if it belongs to anyone employed by ShinRa. If you want, we can run it against the database." Sinovia nodded, trying to make out the words.

"_His..weakness...my...weakness.." _She read aloud. "Whose weakness?" She poked the paper, as if that would coax the secrets from it. Sighing, she handed it to Cissnei, who in turn handed it off to the Turk who had returned with the uniform, giving his directions on what to do. Sinovia nodded as she was handed the uniform, and went off to the side room where infantryman change to well..change. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shook her head. Her underwear would protect her just as well, or maybe better, then this low grade armor. She stepped back into Lazard's room, and the chattering went quiet. Sinovia took the helmet from Cissnei, sliding it on her head.

"You look like a cadet all right." Cissnei looked Sinovia up an down. Spotting something, she pulled the helmet off, and shoved Sinovia's ponytail up, before placing the insufferable object over her head again.

"Ugh. Do they ever clean this helmet? It smells disgusting." Sinovia complained.

"Maybe once or twice a week." If she wasn't wearing the helmet, they would have seen her face scrunch up in distaste.

"Second thing on my list of things to do. Make sure that sanitation requirements are met." Sinovia's voice echoed inside the helmet and it made the Turks giggle. She rolled her eyes, following the others. Once or twice she stumbled over her own feet, the metal clanking as she walked along. Sinovia silently prayed that Sephiroth wouldn't come looking for her anytime in the near future. It wouldn't do any good if he found her goofing off in town when she wasn't supposed to be leaving the building at all. Though she could guess that'd he be out for the count for the next day or two. However, if her intial plan of leaving for Nibelheim was put in motion, then there was no way that she'd get off scot free with the first. She'd have to try her luck, so it seemed.

It had been relatively simple to get out of the building without being caught. In fact, she walked right past just about everyone. Sinovia was beginning to think that not a single person there had half a brain. No wonder assasins could get past their pathetically weak and oblivious guard. Who wore their helmets inside, anyway? It was ridiculous. Better yet, she was walking with _Turks. _Turks and SOLDIER members didn't take friendly walks with each other on a daily basis.

"That was stupid." Sinovia commented once they were safely away from the building, for lack of better wording. "I am beginning to wonder how these men tie their own shoes, let alone protect me."

"That's harsh yo." Reno told her in response, keeping a sharp eye out for SOLDIER personnel. Sinovia snorted, tugging at the gloves on her hands, slowly peeling them off. The next thing to go was the disgusting helmet that she handed to a nearby Turk, gloves neatly stuffed inside.

"Thanks for helping me escape." Sinovia said, scuffing the boots on the brickwork street. "Kind of a shame, really."

"A shame? What is?" Cissnei asked. Sinovia shrugged, looking around for a means to slip away. The entire reason she had wanted to escape was in order to find a way to Nibelheim. Now was the hard part. Sinovia shoved her hands in her pockets, craning her head and letting her hair fall in a curtain between her and the Turks. They were a pretty watchful bunch, and there was no way they were going to let her just walk off. Nor was she going to try that. It was a suicide mission if she had ever heard of one. Perhaps her magick could help her out.

It seemed like luck was on her side. People were not happy with ShinRa. The Turks worked for ShinRa. It was easy enough to incite a riot among the people, with a little bit of coercion to their subconcious. In the midst of the small battle, Sinovia slipped away, making sure that no one saw her duck into an alley.

`It had been easy. Almost _too _easy, now that she thought about it. Sinovia narrowed her eyes, looking up at the overhangs. It could be a set up, now that she thought about it. In fact, she could see this entire thing orchestrated to see _where _she would go if she had free reign. Perhaps to see if she was spying for a foreign country?

With this in mind, she changed her course. Sneaking off would do no good if this was the case. Instead, she headed towards her old home. Down the road from it, there was a small tea shop that she had visited ever since she came to this place, and that she continued to visit as the centuries went on. Naturally she became suspicious, and ended up being found out by the human family that ran the small shop, though they were rather loyal, for what they were. Besides that, they had fished her out of the river on the day she nearly drowned, so she owed it to them to trust what they said. Sinovia took a deep breath, removing the helmet turning her head up to the bright blue of the sky.

It was the first day of Spring, and she had gotten herself into a predicament. On the edge of the banks of the river, a tree had a bee's nest sitting among the branches. Sinovia had foolishly taken a broom to them, and they were not pleased in the least. Sinovia was backed up to the crumbling edge of the river, viciously swinging her broom around in anger, nearly winning. That is, until the soil underneath her collapsed and she fell into the water. Sputtering, she had surfaced several times, only to be forced back underneath the water. About a mile down the winding waters path, she had fainted from lack of oxygen, only to awaken on the banks, curious faces looking at her, and concerned voices asking if she was alright. She had been fine, but the kindness was appreciated, as was the warm cup of tea she was treated to.

Cherry trees blossomed on the back of the river, the pink petals gently sailing down the clear water, that had once been so hateful towards her. It was a beautiful sight, with the children added. They were playing in the river that no longer swelled to drown their trees, or flood their shop. It was the least that Sinovia could do, as they did save her life.

The tea shop still stood where she had left it for the last time, one of the several daughters of the owner's busying herself outside of the shop with the small group of flowers, their long pink petals overhanging the small garden's fence, dripping towards the ground. It had been awhile since she had visited, and she had barely taken a step into the fence before she felt a presence behind her that she was all too used too, hearing the clack of those heeled, leather boots.

"Hello Angeal." She turned to face them, a pleasant smile on her face. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

**A/N: I just keep leaving you with cliffhangers. Keeps you hooked, right? What good is a chapter without a reason to keep you reading? It's nice to see people like what I write, by the way, and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me this entire time. It means a lot to me :') Feel free to leave a review, favorite, and follow to see where this yellow brick road ends! (Harharhar)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_So, you guys don't deserve this :[ But I'm giving it to you anyway._**

**_Time to learn a bit about Sinovia :3_**

* * *

**I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past.**

_-Thomas Jefferson_

_"Hello Angeal." She turned to face him, a pleasant smile on her face. "Would you like to join me for tea?" _

Sinovia smiled at them, slightly bowing and widening her arms in welcoming.

"After all, there's nothing better than a cup of tea on such a nice day."

"Why did you really leave the building, Sinovia?" Angeal asked, a worried tone in his voice. "I'm going to judge you, Sinovia. I do not believe that you would do anything to endanger the lives of those in SOLDIER." Sinovia shrugged, focusing on a point above Angeal's head.

"I've been locked up inside that big metal box for too long. How are my lungs supposed to heal cramped in such a tight space and breathing recycled oxygen? Everyone knows the air ducts don't function correctly at times. I can't tell you how many times I have to sit around in next to nothing to get any work done." Sinovia complained, actually telling the truth. Yesterday had been one of those such days, not that she was _entirely _upset by the results.

_Sephiroth had come into her apartments unannounced, as always. Sinovia had enjoyed the look on his face when he realized that not only was Sinovia was laying around in her underwear, but she was laying half-on, half-off the couch, balancing a laptop on her knee, Popsicle in her hand, silently muttering curses about the heat under her breath. _

_ "Sinovia, why aren't you decent?" He asked, eyes turned from her. Sinovia, who had turned her attention to him, shrugged nonchalantly. _

_ "I'm hot." Sinovia stated, sticking the frozen icecream in her mouth, ignoring the sticky line of juice that ran down her cheek, dripping on to the floor. Nefario was rolled on his back, panting loudly. "The air conditioning in this place is terrible. You better hope my plants are alright, or I will hang the director from the topmost beams of this building." Which was an empty threat, as the greenery stayed rather cool, and in all honesty she should of escaped into it earlier that day. But how often do you get to walk around an apartment worth millions of dollars in your underwear? Not many. However, being caught by one of the leading members of ShinRa wasn't entirely in the plan, but somethings you just couldn't control. Sephiroth visibly twitched at her threat, but continued._

_ "I have something important to discuss with you, if you'd care to get dressed." Sephiroth explained, face still turned away. Sinovia shook her head._

_ "No. I can do whatever I want. I live here, not you." Sinovia placed the laptop on the couch, standing up. Just then, she realized that of all the underwear she decided to walk around in, she had chosen her dorkiest, yellow-strawberry colored boy shorts, and hadn't even bothered to scrounge up the matching bra.. Sinovia was suddenly glad Sephiroth was turned away, until of course, he turned to look at her. Sinovia fought to keep the blush under control, raising an eyebrow at the General, and popping the ice cream from her mouth. Sephiroth looked uncomfortable, but stepped forward, taking the ice cream from her hand. "Hey, that's-" his other hand tilted her face up, licking the sticky juice that had trailed down her chin, all the way up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss at the corner. Then he tossed the Popsicle into the trash can and straightened himself while Sinovia pouted._

_ "What was that for?" Sinovia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Sephiroth placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through the sweaty strands._

_ "I want you to know that no matter what, you have quickly became someone important to me." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "And not to worry." Sinovia gave him a soft smile, before cracking into a grin._

_ "So, do you go around kissing Angeal and Genesis like this?" Sinovia asked, pressing a finger to her chin where he licked. Sephiroth responded with a small smile._

_ "Sometimes." Was his reply, causing Sinovia to gasp and giggle. "Sinovia, what do you feel for Genesis?" _

_ "Uh, he's a nice guy who really likes poetry. Very brotherly like." Sinovia answered, thinking about what she truly felt about him. "Just friendly I suppose. You aren't jealous, are you?" Sephiroth shook his head. "Of course not, the great General Sephiroth has enough fangirls to lose one to the head scientist."_

_ "Genesis is not a fangirl." Sephiroth grunted, raising an eyebrow at Sinovia. Sinovia shook her head in disagreement. _

_ "He has 'crazy fanatic' written all over him. I think he had a man-crush on you." Sinovia teased, causing Sephiroth to growl and hook an arm around her middle, pulling her against him. Sinovia took a deep breath of leather and man, nose crinkling up. "Tell me, great Sephiroth, do you ever bathe?" Sinovia asked, very aware of his arm holding her close._

_ "You really are a pain." he replied, playfully tugging on her hair. _

_ "I'm a pain?" Sinovia joked, stabbing a finger at his chest. "Have you seen yourself?" _

A hand shaking her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she blinked back into the present time.

"You really need to stop doing that. You're beginning to remind me of Zachary." Angeal muttered, making sure that Sinovia was alright. Sinovia smiled at him brightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sinovia asked, swaying. Angeal narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It's a very bad thing. I can barely handle him, let alone a clone. Especially if it were a woman." Angeal grumbled out his reply.

Sinovia rolled her eyes, hooking her arm in Angeal's, and laying a hand on his leather clad lower arm. As they moved closer to the building, the girl tending to the flowers tilted her head up to see them, mouth turning into a perfect, pink, 'o' in shock.

"Milady Erminia! What a surprise!" The young woman had all of the traits of the Tsukada family, yet Sinovia had never seen her before. "I will go inform mother of your visit immediately." The young girl bowed, before darting back inside as fast as her bare feet could carry her. Sinovia looked over at the river, watching the smooth surface as the pink petals broke it, causing tiny ripples. "So, you want to know why I wanted to leave so bad, hm? Why I escaped the Turks, which might I add, was a terrible way to cover up a set up. It's obvious someone wanted to know where I was going." Angeal sighed, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"The director was curious what the real reason behind the attacks were." Angeal began. "He had began to wonder if you were actually loyal to ShinRa. So he set up a little test, to see if you ran off. And if so, to where." Angeal looked ashamed. "No one really believed it. He does sign our paychecks though."

"I understand." Sinovia hummed, "and I trust you enough to tell you where I had really intended to go before I ratted out your poorly planned mischief."

"You weren't just going out for tea?" Angeal asked, in a tone that said he knew this all along. Sinovia blinked in innocence.

"I never just 'go out for tea'. I came here to explain something important to you. And to ask a favor in return." Sinovia told him. Angeal rose an eyebrow, but bid her to continue. "I would rather we spoke indoors. You never know who might be listening." she reasoned, walking up to the curtained front door, not even getting the chance to knock before the bamboo curtains slid apart, and they were waved in.

"Milady Erminia! It is quite a pleasure to see you today! It has been quite awhile since you've graced our little shop." Tomono Tsukada, mother and current head of the Tsukada family greeted with a sweeping bow. She had thick, long black hair, braided back and coal black eyes set in a delicate face. "And you've brought quite a handsome gentlemen with you!"

"More like he followed me. An impromptu date, as it might be." Sinovia corrected. "Do you have a spare, _private _table for two?" Tomono bowed.

"Always for you, milady." Tomono told her, leading them to a sectioned off part of the little tea shop, with a soft blue curtain surrounding it. After they had been shown in, the woman shuffled off again with a bow. Moments later, one of her many daughters opened the curtains, cheerful and upbeat.

"What can I get for you today?" She asked, bowing slightly. Sinovia nodded at her.

"My regular, as always. Angeal, what would you like?" Angeal frowned at the menu, whether it be the prices or the strange kanji, Sinovia could only guess. "My treat." Angeal looked up at the waitress.

"Something sweet." He mumbled, folding his menu. The girl nodded cheerfully, before retreating back into the store. As soon as he was assured that she left, he reopened the menu. "What is this written in?" Angeal asked, confused.

"Well, I can tell you, if you don't mind a story, of course." Sinovia told him, hands neatly folded in her lap. "Laden with truth of course." Angeal nodded in answer and Sinovia adjusted her silverware. "Once upon the time, there were several different continents and countries, much like today, though they were separated in much different ways. One of these countries, a small island like nation, was called Japan. They used a writing style that used symbol called 'kanji'. That is what this language is. Japanese, which is nearly a dead language. The only reason it survived were people like the Tsukada's. Some member of their family that was around when the atomic bomb caused the continents to shift must have married and taught his children, and so on and so forth."

"An atomic bomb? What's that?" Angeal asked.

"An atomic bomb is a terrible thing. It mutated many people, and killed even more. Over half of the world's population were murdered with it. It is a weapon of mass destruction that will never exist in this world again, if I have it right." Sinovia told him. Angeal thought about this a moment.

"How do you know this?" Angeal asked.

"I read a lot." Sinovia rose from her chair. "I have to use the restroom and see if they have something more suitable for me to wear here. If the tea comes while I'm gone, feel free to to drink without me." And she slipped through the curtain, presumably on her way to the little girls room.

Moments later, two overly warm teapots arrived, being placed on slat, circular stones in the middle of the table to spare the table and tablecloth.

"Hello sir." The young woman bowed, before noting that Sinovia was absent. "I have a question, if I may."

"I don't see why not."

"Have you heard the tale of her ladyship? Do you know if it's true?"

"Tale? What tale?" Angeal asked, confused. The young girl peeked out the curtain, before turning back to him.

"A long time ago, an ancestor of mine that went by the name 'Ahiko' was walking along the banks of the river, seeking solace from the Gods. The scrolls that we're supposed to study say that while she was doing so, she came upon the unconscious form of a young woman with skin the color of fresh fallen snow, long, pointed ears of a demon, and a beauty unlike anything else she had seen. Taking this as a sign from the Gods, she took the young woman back to the small shop her family owned and awoke her with fresh brewed tea. In fact, it's the same tea that her ladyship drinks when she comes in. She's the only one who drinks it." The girl paused for a breath. "Legend says that the young woman then is the same as her ladyship, though now she wears a glamour to protect herself from humans who may want to possess her." Angeal frowned.

"That's impossible. I've never seen Sinovia do anything of the sort." Angeal muttered to himself, though almost anything was believable of late.

"Well, whatever happened, she is greatly respected by my mother and father. They believe she is the same spirit that washed on to the banks, and won't tell me why. I might find out some day, hm?" She laughed softly, before skirting out of the small cubicle, leaving Angeal to his thought before Sinovia slipped back into the booth, wearing something much more comforatbl

"Oh shit. Looks like one of them were spreading rumors." Sinovia said, as soon as she saw his face. Sinovia poured them some tea delicately, before finishing. "What did she tell you?" Angeal retold the story with the parts he could remember, and Sinovia made a soft humming noise. "Well, it's actually pretty close to the original story, actually. It sure is nice to be painted in a nice light, am I right?"

"You aren't actually admitting to being the person in that story, are you? There is no possibility that a human could grow that old." Angeal tried to argue.

"Well, good thing I'm not a human then." Sinovia told him with a shrug, taking a sip from her tea.

"Sinovia, stop."

"Stop what?" She asked.

"This isn't time for joking, We came in to discuss why you ran off."

"Well, it's an important factor to why I took off." Sinovia crossed her legs, waiting for him to interrupt. Angeal grit his teeth together. "Some truths are hard to accept. Would you like to know or not?'

"Yes." He answered curtly. Sinovia took a deep breath. This was going to be a long, tiring explanation.

"Hojo had a second lab. Within it lies the information required to cure the degeneration that afflicts you and Genesis. This lab is at the base of the mountain in Nibelheim." Sinovia fiddled with her fingers. "That's where I had intended to go." Angeal's eyes softened.

"You were going to risk being hunted down by ShinRa operatives to save us?" Angeal asked. Sinovia nodded. "You really are an honorable young woman." A rough, calloused hand went to ruffle her hair.

"Pfft, you think I can't take on a couple of ShinRa chumps?" Sinovia asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I think you could scare them into submission, maybe." Angeal chuckled, and Sinovia smiled at him. They sat in silence a moment, before Sinovia gave him a strained smile.

"Angeal, I know you won't believe me, but despite the semblance I bear to a human, I am not one." Sinovia adjusted herself, leaning a bit over the table. "I can show you my true form, if you wish." Angral looked at her warily. "Stop that, it's not like I'm going to grow tentacles or anything." Sinovia said, kicking at him.

"Forgive me. I wasn't expecting tentacles." Sinovia rolled her eyes at Angeal.

"Then what, wings, like some sort of divine beast? Believe me, I'm not _that _special." It was Angeal's turn to roll his eyes." Now close your eyes." Angeal shook his head, disbelieving, before shutting his eyes, taking a deep breath. A noise began to thrum around him, lilting and soft, the smell of trees and flowers wafting past his nose, causing his nose to twitch.

"You can open them, if you want." The voice was similar to Sinovia's, but not completely. Confused, Angeal opened his eyes, and they widened at the sight before him.

* * *

**Great! Time to get this ball rolling, eh?**

**Please, please, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daww, you guys left me such nice reviews! Here's a present~ Have fun with it :3**

* * *

Whoever it was, they were only vaguely related to the woman who had once sat there. While Sinovia was a beauty within herself, this creature was far more irresistible. Sinovia's skin had turned a porcelain white, with scars, big and small, crisscrossing on her hands, small black lines tracing around the middle joint of every long, delicate fingers. Small claws were sharpened and gently scratched the table. Eyes that had once been warm were now a cold, calculating green, rimmed by dark, thick lashes, peering at him with interest. Ears, long and pointed twitched at the small noises that ricocheted around the store, from small bits of conversations to pots being moved in the kitchen. The face shape was the only thing that told you who she once was, and the stubborn set of her jaw, with a small, heart shaped mouth and finely arched brows. A long scar ran from her hairline down the right side of her face, cascading over her eyelid and cracking her perfect lips, and marring the otherwise flawless skin. She didn't look like someone who would kill, without the scar that is.

"I _told _you I wouldn't grow tentacles." The voice was lilting, though much like the sound of water running over stone. Angeal couldn't speak for a moment, stunned.

"How did you get that scar?" Angeal asked without thinking. Sinovia arched an eyebrow in amusement, letting out a small laugh.

"Killing someone of course. That _is _what I was made for. Just as you were." Sinovia pointed out. "But I don't believe in fate, so I...well I misbehaved, and was exiled from my people. Well, more than I was for merely breathing, but this was more of a permanent, 'we hope you die' sort of banishment." Angeal shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you do?" He asked, unsure what to do with the situation at hand.

"Well, I killed a high priest."  
"Why?" Angeal asked. Sinovia played with the ends of her kimono, comparing the white cloth to her skin. When she spoke, it was soft.

"He was abusing a young woman, which wasn't uncommon. Hitting women, smashing vases over the head when a man drink's too much, yes, that happened quite often. But I couldn't stand by and watch as a man of 'God' went about raping women as he pleased. So, I cut off his head and painted his room in blood." The last part gave Angeal a sudden chill.

"That was noble of you."

"Or not. I was flogged and sent here to die. I'm a natural survivor though, so here I am, in all my hideous, bloodlusting glory. Not what you were expecting, hm?" Sinovia leaned her head in her hand, hair sweeping over her shoulder. "Any more questions?" Angeal looked down, suddenly ashamed for dredging up her past, but caught sight of the black marks on her hands.

"What are the marks on your fingers?" He asked, mentally slapping himself after he had asked. He was becoming more and more like Zachary everyday, it seemed. "You don't have to answer, I know this must be painful for you." He looked down. A sudden laugh surprised him.

"Painful? No, not really. It's the past, not the present, nor the future. I care nothing of the past, and it nothing of me." Sinovia winced. "Well, until recently. Seems as if some old friends are trying to finish what they started."

"You mean the assassination attempts-"

"The black marks on my hands represent my status as a tainted soul. A warrior of blood, you might say." Sinovia interrupted, flexing her hands. "They were tattooed on to my hands at birth."

"I'm sorry." was all Angeal could say.

"Don't be, otherwise you'd be dead." Sinovia bowed her head, and her features slowly faded back to their normal, human shape. "But please, if you do pity me, don't tell the others."

"They need to know." Angeal told her gruffly, not quite convinced of his own argument.

"And what? What will they do when they know, Angeal? I can tell you what Rufus will do. Lock me up and let his other little scientists cut me into little pieces to tell him how I tick. Strip me of my magic and use it to destroy this rotting carcass of an earth once and for all. I'm sorry if I don't think that's an option."

"Well, at least Sephiroth and Genesis-" Angeal began, causing Sinovia to scoff.

"Sephiroth is whipped by ShinRa." Sinovia leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "There's nothing he wouldn't do for them." A pained look crossed Sinovia's face, catching the betrayal on Angeal's face. "That's not saying he's a bad person, and it can't be changed, but he doesn't own loyalty to me. Telling him is like handing me over on a silver platter, Angeal."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because, I trust you. Much more than I do the others. You have a head on your shoulders." She tapped her forehead. There was a silence where they merely stared at each other.

"So. Nibelheim." Angeal asked, looking Sinovia dead in the eye.

"The sooner, the better." Sinovia responded, rising from the table. Angeal nodded, joining her as she left the small booth, nodding in respect to the hostess, placing a rather generous tip on her podium, a small smile on her lips.

"I'd like to know something else." Angeal asked as Sinovia folded the uniform she had originally worn over her arm.

"Oh? More questions? Go for it. It's the least I owe you."

"What are your plans after you return from Nibelheim?" Angeal asked, keeping her slow pace, the clunking of the boots she removed loud in the peaceful quiet.

"Well, I don't know if I will return." Sinovia fidgeted with the cloth in her arms. "I think I'd like to go back to my old life, just me and my plants. It was peaceful."

"What about Sephiroth? Zack may be blind, but it's obvious to everyone else."

"I don't deserve happiness, Angeal. If there is one thing you need to know about me above all else, it would be that." Sinovia said, voice wavering. "He'll move on. Mortals are good at that." Angeal's eyes softened, before pulling the woman into a hug, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I think you're wrong." Angeal said, causing Sinovia to frown. "Sephiroth is spoiled. He gets what he wants, and _never _forgets what he's denied." Angeal smirked. "Besides, I think he's quite fond of you." Sinovia pushed him away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Shut up and let's get back already. They probably thing we shiskabob'd each other on the end of chopsticks or something." Sinovia pinched her fingers together in a chopstick motion. Angeal laughed, ruffling her hair and pulling several hairs free of her newly redone braid.

"Are you trained in chopstick fighting?" Angeal asked, a bemused note in his tone.

"You better believe it." She nudged his shoulder. "I'll pluck your eyes out." Angeal laughed, giving her a one-armed hug.

"You are one strange woman, Sinovia." Angeal told her, eyes twinkling.

"Well, I never told you I was normal, did I? In fact, I believe we just had a lesson in how _not _normal I am." Sinovia pointed out.

"Sinovia, I think, while you may be strange, you have more claim to normalcy then we do." Sinovia rolled her eyes and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, sticking her tongue out.

The building was in an uproar when they returned. Mostly due to Sephiroth, who was outraged, probably at the escape of Sinovia. When he saw her enter the building, accompanied by Angeal, the sword he had pressed to a Turk's throat lowered, and it slid back into it's sheath, though his face was still frozen in an expression of calm rage.

"And where were you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I went and had tea with Angeal." Sinovia blinked innocently. "Why?" Sephiroth let out a small sigh that she almost didn't catch. "I thought you were locked away in a room somewhere, and Angeal happened to be walking down the hallway, so I invited him to tea."

"You escaped your guards." Sephiroth pressed. Sinovia shrugged.

"They weren't very good at their job. I walked right out." She jerked her thumb at the door. "You should probably tighten security, _general._" Sephiroth stepped closer, a dangerous look in his eyes. Sinovia didn't flinch, staring up at him.

"Return to your rooms." He turned to Angeal. "The director wants to speak with you." Sinovia shrugged as Angeal nodded. Sinovia walked off to her rooms, yawning.

"Let's go out for tea again, alright Angeal?" Sinovia suggested with a grin. Angeal nodded, his face not revealing his emotions as he walked past Sephiroth, who was rigid with irritation. He followed behind Sinovia, looming over her as he walked, the scent of his shampoo wafting over her nose.

As they stepped back into Sinovia's room, she was pinned to the wall, tightly grasping her wrists in his hands.

"Sinovia, that was foolish." Sephiroth hissed, face inches from hers. "Anything could of happened to you!"

"Well, you did tell me to 'get far away from you'. I figured visiting a tea shop with Angeal couldn't hurt much. After all, he is one of your best friends." Sinovia shrugged the best she could, tugging at her wrists, trying to reason with the angry general. "Didn't you say you were going to be out for awhile? I haven't been gone that long." Sephiroth's lips drew into a thin line, and he released her, turning his back to her, and she dropped to her feet, realizing with amusement that he had, in fact, lifted her a good foot off the ground. Sephiroth growled in frustration, turning back to her, a whole host of emotions flitting across his face that Sinovia didn't recognize.

"Why do you of all people do this to me?" He growled, almost to himself. Sinovia rose an eyebrow.

"Do what? Popping tents over there Sephy?" Sinovia asked playfully. Sephiroth shot her a glare the temperature of Antarctica.

"Don't mess with me, Sinovia." Sephiroth said, his voice low and deadly as he approached her, a hand reaching down to unhook his sword from his belt, letting it clang to the floor with a small ring. Sephiroth was upon her in seconds, slamming his hands on either side of her head, cat-like eyes staring into hers.

"I can mess with whoever I want." Sinovia said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and standing on her tip-toes to glare back. Sephiroth snorted, before leaning over, hot breath tickling her ears.

"Well, you're about to see what your punishment for your 'meddling' is." Sephiroth murmured, and for the first time in her life in Midgar, Sinovia was genuinely frightened.

* * *

**So a little shorter than normal, but you know what comes next chapter, don't you? You can feel it in the final words of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far! Want to know a secret? I wrote chapters 1-9 a year ago. 10-12 is actually not following the original plot-line at all! Better yet, I wrote it in several notebooks, so I had to literally search through everything to put all the mismatched pieces together.**

**Question Time!**

**Would you rather see me write a Homestuck fanfiction next, or an Adventure Time? I'm kind of riding the fence on this, so please, please, please tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long. Honestly, I tried to work on it to the best of my ability, but you see, I decided to play around with some emulators and some SNES games...and...well...I found Chrono Trigger. xD It's distracted me beyond the point of belief, so again, I apologize for the wait. D: **

**And thank you all for the reassuring reviews! ^^ I'm glad you guys approve of my OC, and she thanks you all for loving her. :D**

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature_

_ to stop speech when words become superfluous._

**-Ingrid Bergman**

**Warning: Smut ahead. I suppose you don't need to read it, and it's pretty bad, but hey, it's smut o.o**

_ "I can mess with whoever I want." Sinovia said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and standing on her tip-toes to glare back. Sephiroth snorted, before leaning over, hot breath tickling her ears._

_ "Well, you're about to see what your punishment for your 'meddling' is." Sephiroth murmured, and for the first time in her life in Midgar, Sinovia was genuinely frightened._

Sinovia shivered, feeling soft lips hovering above her skin, before they left wet, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw. The elf blushed, silently debating on pushing him away. The hands left their respective places on the wall to pull her against him gently, fingers trembling as they came chest to chest.

"Sephiroth, wait-" A growl interrupted her, and his grip tightened.

"Am I not _good enough _for you?" Sephiroth asked. Sinovia immediately protested at his words.

"No, Sephiroth, that's not it." Sinovia pleaded, arms pinned to her sides by Sephiroth's embrace. "I..." Sinovia blushed. "I've never..." Sephiroth let out a soft sigh. "I mean, I hadn't even kissed a man before that day in the greenhouse."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked, pulling back to look her in the face, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Sinovia nodded, her face still a brilliant color of crimson. "I see." One of his hands loosened his grip, and he raised it to tilt her face up. A thumb traced her bottom lip, and her breath hitched, ,Sephiroth tilting his head. "Such a beautiful woman, left untouched." he breathed, so quiet that even with her enhanced hearing she could barely hear him. "I will never hurt you, Sinovia." Before she could answer, his mouth devoured hers hungrily, tongue slipping past her willing lips to map out the entirety of the wet cavern, hand moving back down to massage her hips, properly snogging her. Before long, a hand moved up, cradling her breast through her shirt. Sephiroth was soon preoccupied with fondling her breasts, hands massaging them between barriers of cloth. Sinovia moaned appreciatively into Sephiroth's mouth. They left her momentarily, only to return as cold invaders slipping between her and her skin. Nails drug up her stomach, fluttering slightly and causing her to giggle.

"Don't do that!" She giggled out, coming up for air. Sephiroth rose an eyebrow and his hands continued their journey up, one cradling her breast in the stretchy sports bra that confined it. Sephiroth chuckled, and Sinovia rolled her eyes. "They're comfortable." Sinovia told him.

"Harder to get off." Sephiroth grumbled.

"Pfft, and you would know, General. Is that one of the great battles of being a first? I'd think your pants would be harder." Sinovia prattled idly, getting a snort from Sephiroth. The other hand traveled around her back to trace the puckered scars there.

"What do they say?" Sephiroth asked. Sinovia shook her head.

"Not right now." Sinovia whispered. Sephiroth made a disappointed noise, but continued to tease her nipples, even leaning down to mouth against one. Sinovia gasped at this, a shudder going through her. He rocked his hips together and she swallowed nervously. Sephiroth stood back up from where he was, pressing a reassuring kiss to her mouth.

"Not tonight." He responded to her look of worry. A tension that Sinovia hadn't noticed before left her body. "I want to make you desire me, body and soul, before I take you." Sinovia rolled her eyes.

"Leave the poetry to Genesis." Sinovia joked. "Please. Just stay with your sword-swinging."

"I will stick with my sword swinging." Sephiroth told her, pressing his body against hers. "Believe me."

"Has anyone told you you're a conceited bastard?" Sinovia asked, feeling Sephiroth's hands explore her body. Sephiroth grunted, nuzzling her neck. "Hello? Anyone in that silver-haired head of yours? Or are certain bodies restricting blood flow to your brain?" She was swat at for this, and she stuck her tongue out defiantly,. In retaliation, Sephiroth slipped his hands into her now unbuttoned pants, pressing roughly against her clit through her underwear. Sinovia let out a groan of surprise, writhing as his hand played with the little bundle of nerves. "N-not fair.." she panted, and Sephiroth chuckled, kneeling in front of her. Sinovia looked at him, an eyebrow raised, still a little short of breath. Her pants were slowly dragged to her ankles. Calloused hands traveled up her smooth thighs, pressing kisses to the small scars that decorated the upper top of her calves, nipping at her hip bones. Sinovia felt his warm breath hover over her lower abdomen, before he pressed a kiss there as well, teeth catching the edge of her plaid panties, tugging them down to her knees.

"Wait. Sephiroth, what are you going to-" Sinovia was about to ask, interrupted by fingers reaching up to trace her slit, which was decently wet. They teased her opening, barely brushing her clit every now and then. Even on his knees, Sephiroth had to bend a little lower, giving a slow, languid lick up the seam, and Sinovia threw her head back, hands grabbing at the wall for purchase.. Satisfied with her response, he pressed his mouth to her clit, lips circling the small bundle of nerves and sucking lightly, tongue lapping at it. Sinovia's knees shook, and one of Sephiroth's hands went up to steady her. Too soon for Sinovia's liking, his mouth moved down. Sephiroth shallowly thrust his tongue into her and she nearly screamed, hands moving from the wall to grasp at his hair began to thrust deeper, licking her walls. The hand not holding her up began to work at the tiny bundle of nerves, and for a moment, Sinovia thought she couldn't take anymore, a fiery storm of heat building in her belly that she didn't have a description for.

"S-seph..you have to.." Sinovia groaned, something akin to liquid fire rushed through her veins, all the tension and will to stand leaving her. Sephiroth continued his onslaught, licking up the product of his work contently until she began to let out steady breaths.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, a tad bit of humor in his breath. He was answered with a punch to the arm.

**Warning: Smut is over, and the plot will actually begin again.**

"Fuck you." Sephiroth let out a low chuckle, diving in for a kiss. Sinovia pressed a hand to his face in disgust. "You're brushing your teeth first. I know what comes out of there." Sephiroth chuckled lightly, but let her redress herself as he walked off, presumably to brush his teeth. Sinovia pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to process what just happened. Sephiroth had just eaten her out...she banged her hands on her head. She had let him tongue-punch her fun-box*, so to speak. Sinovia stumbled over to the kitchen table, legs still a bit wobbly. She was, in an essence, in deep, deep emotional shit.

In the middle of her thoughts, arms wrapped around her, the General getting his kiss. He also smelled like her toothpaste.

"I'm going to have to throw that toothbrush away." Sinovia muttered, leaning over the table, looking at the files spread on it, trying to get back into a 'work and no play' mood, but previous actions had made her tired. Sephiroth pulled her back towards her room, much to her grievance. "Let me go!" she demanded, picking up a yellow folder and hitting him in the arm. Sephiroth let out a low growl.

"You've had a long day." he reasoned, his arms warm and comforting around her. "Let's go to sleep."

"There wasn't an implied we in there, was there?" Sinovia asked, raising an eyebrow. Sephiroth said nothing. "Does it come with cuddling?" she looked back at him, emerald eyes meeting the yellow and green cat-like eyes. "Cause if there's cuddling I am totally in." If Sephiroth, once again, was a man who rolled his eyes, he would of done so at this time, but instead, he pulled her tighter against him. Sinovia sighed and stopped struggling, letting herself be led to the bedroom. Sephiroth left the room momentarily, waiting a good ten to twenty minutes that Sinovia had used to change into suitable sleeping clothes. She had begun to worry when he came back, donning the same pair of long, silk, pajama pants. Sinovia took a long moment to admire the view of the well-built first, before folding her hands over her chest.

"Needed to relieve yourself?" Sinovia joked. Sephiroth merely raised a silver eyebrow. Sinovia swallowed, crawling on to the bed. Sephiroth turned out a nearby lamp, slipping in under the covers next to her, pressing his chest to her back, his breaths deep and even while she was entirely nervous and on the verge of freaking out. A soft kiss on the back of her neck soothed her.

"Calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you." Sephiroth told her, voice rolling off his tongue smoothly. Sinovia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, rolling over to snuggle against Sephiroth's chest.

"Night Sephiroth." Sinovia yawned, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sinovia."

It was around three in the morning when Sinovia woke up, and she was pissed when she realized why she had been awaken. Sephiroth, as it turned out, was a complete and total blanket hog. Angry she pushed him, hard. The 'all-powerful' General fell to the floor, waking up before he hit the floor. If not for the blanket, his unusually good reflexes might have save him. However, he didn't anticipate the comforter getting caught under his feet, and he tumbled to the floor in a heap of silver hair and stolen blanket. Sinovia looked at him, content with this as revenge.

"That's what you get for stealing my blanket, you asshole." Sinovia sneered, and Sephiroth merely stood back up, shaking the blanket out. He then threw it over Sinovia, who shrieked. "Hey no fair!" she growled, one hand pinning her under the blanket. The other went straight for her sides and stomach, tickling her. Sinovia burst into a fit of giggles, rolling around underneath the duvet and trying to escape the unrelenting hands. Eventually she managed to pop her head from underneath, trying to catch her breath. Sephiroth hovered above, a seldom seen grin on his face, eyes soft as they met Sinovia's and kissed her softly. Sinovia pressed back, before tugging the blankets away.

"Are you going to share this time?" Sinovia asked, rolling them into a ball in her arms. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow,.

"This isn't about sharing. It's about war." he told her, stretching out on her bed. "You have to fight to keep what you want."

"Oh? Well then try to get the blanket from me, mister macho. My fort is impenetrable." Sinovia told him, wrapping the blanket around herself like a cocoon. Sephiroth pulled at the edge and she deftly held it in place. Sephiroth smiled, tugging hard enough to unravel enough to let him crawl into the cocoon of blanket with Sinovia.

"I've infiltrated your fort." He mumbled into her hair softly.

"Yeah, and your ego is making it as hot as the desert. Get out." Sinovia told him. Sephiroth laughed, wrapping his arms around her the best he could.

"Go to bed, Sinovia. I will try my best to not steal your fort away while you sleep." He told her eyes twinkling.

"You better not." Sinovia warned in a sleepy tone, realizing once again how tired she really was. "I'll have you drawn and quartered if you try anything funny again." Sinovia turned her body to nuzzle into his chest with a content sigh. She never realized holding another person, or being held, could be so comfortable. As she dozed off, she swore she heard Sephiroth say something. And it sounded a lot like "I love you."

* * *

**Ended it on a sweet note, just for you guys! **

**Did you guys enjoy? I had fun writing the end at least. I'm a little rough with fxm, it's been awhile D: A long, long while.**

***This is merely for my amusement. One of my besties, Prince, uses this phrase often xD**


End file.
